


Milk Maids of the Soul

by Lord22



Category: Bleach
Genre: Assimilation, Bondage, Breast Expansion, F/F, F/M, Lemon, Maids, Milk, Mind Control, Sex, Yuri, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord22/pseuds/Lord22
Summary: Tatsuki and Orihime went out for a trip to the marker. Unfortunately, they're train leaves before they can get to it and they have to stay the night. But when they check into the Milk Maid's Hotel they won't be checking out.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo/Matsumoto Rangiku/Shiba Kuukaku/Shihouin Yoruichi/Soifon, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime
Kudos: 4





	1. Orihime and Tatsuki

Chapter One: Orihime and Tatsuki  
Tatsuki Arisawa sprinted up the steps as quickly as she could. But even as she reached the top, the black-haired, long-legged tomboy realized she was too late. Halting at the top she watched as the train pulled away from the station. "No, no, no!" She stamped the ground. "Damn it, that was the last train to Karakura."  
She turned from the tracks to where Orihime was climbing up the tracks. The auburn haired girl's huge breasts bounced with every step she took. The bra she wore beneath her orange shirt did little to change the fact. Her big blue eyes looked down at the concrete sadly.  
"Sorry Tatsuki." said Orihime. "This only happened because I wanted to check out that store."  
Tatsuki sighed. "Don't worry about it, Orihime. We'll just stay at a hotel."  
"How about we go to that hotel," said Orihime, "the one called Maid's Milk we saw earlier."  
Tatsuki felt the sudden urge to agree with her and go there at once. Even so, she also had the sense that it might be a bad idea. "Maid's milk? I don't know, it looked kind of sketchy. Isn't it a Love Hotel."  
"Why not, Tatsuki?" asked Orihime. "I mean we've never stayed at one before."  
"With good reason." said Tatsuki. "Come on, let's go somewhere else."  
Orihime grabbed her by the arm and got close. "Oh come on. Let's splurge Tatsuki. Please!"  
Tatsuki couldn't deny her when she got like this. "Fine, fine."

And that was how Tatsuki Arisawa and Orihime Inoue walked into the lobby of the Love Hotel, Maiden's Milk. At the desk they found a tall woman waiting for them. She had long, dark hair, huge breasts even larger than those of Orihime, and bright blue eyes. Actually, the eyes looked more than a little unnatural.  
"Welcome to the Maiden's Milk." said the woman. "How can I help two lovely ladies such as yourselves."  
"One room for two, please." said Tatsuki, blushing beet red.  
"Of course, here are your keys." said the woman. "Now about the price…"  
Tatsuki found herself almost unable to speak, just looking at the woman. Her eyes glazed over as she read the price and put the money on the table. Taking the keys she and Orihime made their way through the halls toward their room.  
Tatsuki regained enough presence of mind to look at the bill. "That cost me far more than I wanted to pay, Orihime." She said as she unlocked the door.  
Then they walked in.  
It was a huge room with a wood-paneled floor and pink painted walls. A hot tub could be seen in the corner, and there was a huge king sized bed on the opposite side. In between the two was a counter filled with all kinds of perfumes and other things.  
"Yeah but look at this room! It's great!" said Orihime. Tatsuki blinked. "Actually yeah. This is way better than I paid for."  
Then she looked at a table directly across from the perfumes. On it was a triple layered cheesecake with chocolate frosting. There were also two plates stacked neatly there, a knife and two forks by them. Just looking at it made Tatsuki's mouth water. She found herself walking toward it on reflex.  
She stopped herself from picking up one of the plates. "What's this cake doing here?"  
"I don't know." said Orihime. "Maybe we should try eating some?"  
Tatsuki looked at a sign. Picking it up, she read it. "…Compliments of the hotel. It's like they were expecting us. Well, I guess we might as well try it."  
Taking the knife, Tatsuki cut a clean incision down the cheesecake. Cutting another one, she served Orihime a piece, then did the same for herself. Her hand clenched around the fork almost of its own accord. Before she knew what she was doing she and Orihime were wolfing down their slices of cake.  
It was delicious. The texture was smoother than anything Tatsuki had ever tasted. It was neither too sweet or too bitter, and the sensation of it melting on her tongue made her hot.  
Letting out a moan she finished the last piece.  
"That was good." said Tatsuki ."Right- what the heck?"  
"What is it, Tatsuki?" asked Orihime, who was already cutting another piece.  
"Why are you wearing that?" asked Tatsuki. "When did you put it on?"  
Orihime was wearing a frilly black and pink maid outfit. She had pink thigh high stockings, and the lacey top clung to her ample bosom. The outfit had a lot of cleavage. Around her neck was a black bow attached to a collar. On her head was a white lace headpiece.  
She looked really hot in it. No, those aren't appropriate best friend thoughts. Not at all.  
"Hmm," said Orihime, looking down, "wow, when did I put this on? And Tatsuki, you match me."  
Tatsuki looked down and realized this was true. The only difference was that her outfit didn't have as many curves to cling to and that it had red instead of pink. Tatsuki felt a sudden surge of jealousy that Orihime was blessed with such curves.  
"Where are my clothes?" asked Tatsuki. "What happened here?"  
"Wow, Tatsuki, you look really pretty." said Orihime.  
Tatsuki put down the plate and reached up to try and take the outfit off. But she couldn't. He hands stopped mere inches from it, and she couldn't move any further. "I… I should take this off, but I can't. What is going on here?" Then she noticed something else. "Orihime what happened to your lips?"  
Orihime looked up. Her lips had changed. Before they had been fairly normal. Now they were now huge, exaggerated avatars of poutyness. So thick. Tatsuki licked her lips and realized that her lips as well had changed to be an exact match of Orihime.  
"I don't know." said Orihime. "But you look great, Tatsuki."  
Even as she spoke Orihime shoved her plate in front of her with a new slice of cake. Before Tatsuki could think she was eating it. Orihime was doing so as well. It was so surreal.  
As soon as Orihime took a bite of her cake her long, auburn hair flipped into the air. As it fell, it grew longer and longer until it fell beyond her sexy rear. And it began to curl so that the bangs were in the form of spirals.  
"Orihime your hair!" said Tatsuki. "It's gone all curly!" Orihime giggled. "Yours has too Tatsuki."  
Tatsuki looked down and realized that she was right. Her short, spiky hair had grown to fall down to the small of her back, curling just like Orihime. She tried to put down the cake, but couldn't until she finished it.  
Finally, she set it down?  
"How could it grow out this much so quickly!" What was causing this?  
The cake! "This cake… there is something weird in it." Even suggesting the idea was hard. "We shouldn't eat anymore- Why can't I stop eating it…" At that moment Orihime put a slice of cake between Tatsuki's lips. Before she could stop herself, she was wolfing it down hungrily. At first, nothing happened.  
Then Tatsuki felt an unbearable heat within her chest. She'd never exactly been small, though she paled in comparison to Orihime. But all of a sudden her chest ballooned outwards. It grew larger and larger, straining her outfit. It seemed to stretch with her bust, however, so it didn't tear.  
Tatsuki felt herself up and moaned. "My breasts, they were never this large before." She was now actually larger than Orihime. More than twice her size. Even a slight movement sent her jiggling. Even not moving at all didn't stop her from jiggling. And the pleasure…  
Tatsuki could hardly think now. Cake. She needed more cake. No, that was what was causing this. But it was so good. No, it felt good. But how was she supposed to go to school like this?  
She didn't have to go to school, came the answer. She could stay here in the Love Hotel.  
Orihime was just finishing her piece. And as soon as she did the results were immediate. Her already huge breasts ballooned outwards at a rate which eclipsed Tatsuki. Such was the force of the growth that her tits bumped into Tatsuki. It sent the former tomboy falling backward onto her rump.  
Orihime lost her balance and fell forward. She pinned Tatsuki to the ground and upset the table. The cheesecake flew into the air and landed between them in their cleavage. Then Tatsuki and Orihime were face to face, covered in cake. Orihime's tits were more than four times the size of Tatsuki's so that they had pinned her arms to her sides.  
"Mine neither," said Orihime. "Let's see what will happen next."  
Tatsuki wanted to say yes. But she beat it down. "No Orihime! We have to stop eating this before-"  
But Orihime had already taken a bite out of the cheese case between their tits. Taking it into her mouth she kissed Tatsuki on the lips and forced it into her mouth. Tatsuki felt herself speechless, blushing deep red as the cake dissolved in her mouth. More of it was tongue fed to her, little by little and she soon found herself returning the favor.  
But nothing happened.  
At first. Then Tatsuki felt a heat in her butt and realized she was rising. Suddenly she was sent upwards like a spring, throwing Orihime off her. Orihime landed on her butt and what a butt it was. Before she had been curvaceous, but now her ass was gigantic. Like two huge pillows attached to her rear. And those hips, Tatsuki had to grind against those.  
"Wow Tatsuki!" said Orihime. "Those hips of yours look really nice."  
"Orihime, we need…" gasped Tatsuki, "need to stop…" But she cut herself off. Her hands gripping the remnants of the cake in her cleavage, about one slice worth, and devoured it.  
Orihime did the same.  
Tatsuki waited for the inevitable result. And it did not disappoint. She felt sudden wetness on her breasts. And she saw two huge damp spots appear on Orihime's top where her nipples were. Soon they were more than damp spots. A milky white substance was soaking through their clothes. Then it was pouring out of their breasts and onto the floor.  
It poured out in larger and larger doses, forming puddles on the floor. Tatsuki stared in horror as a veritable ocean of the white stuff began to form beneath her.  
"What is this?" asked Tatsuki, putting a finger to it. "Is that milk?" She lifted it to her lips. "No… it's cream! We're lactating cream!"  
By now they were up to their ankles in cream. Orihime was smiling and moaning. "Wow, we're like cows Tatsuki!"  
And then the flow of cream stopped. But the pressure didn't. Tatsuki could still feel it inside her, pushing against her nipples. But something had sealed it up. It was torture. The cream already in the room all surged toward the hot tub and filled it completely. Suddenly the cream pouring out of their nipples surged toward the hot tub. The hot tub activated and began to bubble with heat.  
Orihime and Tatsuki found themselves walking without meaning to. They walked over to the king-sized bet and lay down on it. Their long, curvaceous legs were pulled upwards. Their knees were next to their necks and their ankles in the air. Smiles came to their faces, and they clutched their breasts seductively.  
Anyone looking at them from the door would have had a perfect view of their underwear.  
And someone was looking at them. It was the woman from before. Tatsuki and Orihime blushed furiously as the long-legged woman came forward.  
"Oh, I see you've been enjoying our special feature. I'm glad." she said. "We always try to give our most beautiful guests a nice time before we recruit them."  
Sanity returned to Tatsuki. "Recruit? What are you… I'm not working for you…"  
"Oh but you are." said the woman. "You don't have a choice anymore. Now kiss Orihime."  
It was something Tatsuki had wanted to do for years. As soon as the words were spoken, she sat up and pressed herself down on Orihime's bosom. Straining she sought to press down hard enough that she could reach the lips.  
Those perfect lips. But their bosoms were so huge… They would never reach each other.  
"What is… I can't…" began Tatsuki.  
And then Orihime wrapped her arms around Tatsuki. Together the two girls pulled each other close. Their lips met, and their tongues explored each other's mouths.  
Then they were drawn back.  
"This is a great sight if ever there was one." said the woman. "You two make a cute couple. I think I'll keep you both as a tag team. Maybe even make you into my pets."  
Tatsuki couldn't escape. She couldn't do anything but obey. "What… what are you going to do with us?"  
"Well for a start; there are six burly men who'd love to get acquainted with you." said the woman.  
Then the woman reached into her bodice and somehow drew out from that a full-length katana. Putting it forward, a faint glow appeared around it. "Have your way, Reipu Yogosu."  
Brown energy shot from the sword. From the ground emerged six claylike figures that took on the form of gigantic tan-skinned men. They had muscles on top of muscles. Just one of their arms were thicker than Tatsuki's waist, and their pure red eyes leered at the two girls. Their intent was made clear by six very long, very thick, very erect parts of their physique.  
"No…" said Tatsuki.  
Except she was tensing in exhilaration. Although mentally she was horrified her body was looking forward to it. Her legs were widening on instinct, and she felt a wetness between her legs.  
"Wow Tatsuki." said Orihime. "We'll get to meet new people."  
This was insane. "Orihime they're…" gasped Tatsuki. "they're going to-"  
And then one of the men gripped Tatsuki by the panties and tore them off. Being separated from her costume was like losing a part of her. She lost another, very real part when he pulled her up and plunged in between her legs. Tatsuki screamed as the man wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed her against his chest.  
"Get used to it." said the woman. "It's going to be a very large part of your life from now on."  
Every bone in her body should have been broken by it. Instead, it was just painful in a very pleasurable way.  
She looked to Orihime. The auburn haired girl had been thrown onto the bed. Her panties had been torn off a man was directly beneath her, thrusting upwards. Another was behind her, pumping against her massive ass. The third had a limb stuck deep inside her mouth.  
Orihime's eyes were closed, and she was sucking on it like a lollipop. She was enjoying this. She wasn't even trying to resist.  
"Orihime!" cried Tatsuki. "Snap out of it!"  
Tatsuki pulled her hands free and punched the man in the face. It was like hitting concrete. The man smiled. "Oh, a struggler are we? Get beneath her. We'll break this worthless bitch the old fashioned way."  
Then he tightened. Tatsuki felt her entire body groan beneath the strain of his press and tried to ignore the pleasure. The pleasure of her gigantic new tits rubbing up against his rock hard chest. The unyielding sensation of his girth spreading her wider and wider. With every passing moment, it got better.  
And then she felt another violation. One driven upwards through her behind. Tears welled from her eyes as she was stretched to her limit, crushed between the huge muscles of the men.  
"God this bitch is tight! I'll bet she's never had a cock before!" said one of the ones' having his way with Orihime. "Lucky us, we get the first slice."  
"Tight?" asked one of Tatsuki's assailants. "This ones' cunt is a fucking vice. Hey, pass me the orange haired broad, I want to give her a spin."  
"Right."  
They pulled out of Tatsuki. The one holding her up picked her up and threw Tatsuki forcibly against the wall. Her gigantic ass cushioned the crash, and she fell down. She landed tits first on the oiled chest of one of her assailants. As she tried to get up, he gripped her by the arms and pulled her down.  
Then she saw a huge dick directly in front of her. "Hey, black-haired bitch, put this in your mouth now." said one of the men.  
It looked delicious. But Tatsuki struggled. "No way in-"  
And then she took it in her mouth. Before Tatsuki knew what was happening she was licking it with her tongue and sucking on it like a popsicle. Even as she did one of the men got behind her and plunged into her ass. Another took her front.  
"Oh what's wrong?" asked the man. "Did your little defiant rant get cut off by your status as our fuck toy!"  
As she was ravaged Tatsuki looked further down the bed. Orihime was in the same position as Tatsuki. Her hips were moving faster and faster. The men were obviously enjoying themselves.  
"I can feel it! This is the real deal!" said one. "Hey, black haired slut! Why don't you make like the orange haired cunt and get with the program! Nobody is letting you up until you've taken our cum so get to work!"  
Get to work. Yes. She was falling behind Orihime. She wasn't giving nearly as much pleasure. No, no she wouldn't! She wouldn't play along! She pulled her assailant out of her mouth and stared up with all the defiance she could muster. "Yes… yes, master."  
All the defiance she could muster was a downcast and broken acknowledgment. Tatsuki could feel her hips beginning to move in rhythm with the men around her. Her thoughts were betraying her. Her body was betraying her. Now she couldn't even trust herself to talk a good game.  
Not that she could say anything. Heck, breathing was a bit difficult with the huge length plunged down her throat.  
"That's more like it." said the one below her. "Now let me try one of those nipples."  
He pulled one of her breasts free and began to suckle on it. Tatsuki felt a surge of pleasure as a surge of milk was released and squirted down his throat. The man sucked some more, then slapped her on the ass.  
"Hmm, now that's good milk." said the man. "Let me taste the auburn broad."  
And just like that, the six men all pulled out of the two girls. Tatsuki and Orihime landed on the bed, their huge tits bouncing. They had only an instant to rest before they were grabbed by the hair and forced up against each other. Tatsuki was face to face with Orihime. From behind she felt herself beginning to be pummeled in her most intimate areas all over again.  
Except for one thing. This time the two groups of three had switched places. Orihime and Tatsuki stared deep into each other's eyes. Their tongues lagged out as they were bucked repeatedly.  
"Heh, that's way better." said one of the ones' who had been on Tatsuki earlier. "Guess the black haired bitch is just a placeholder."  
It stung Tatsuki's pride. She was second best to no one. "I'm not a… placeholder…"  
"Oh, but you are." leered the man. "You're the hot maid slut equivalent of the ugly girl. We keep you around to make the other look pretty. I'm only gangraping you cause it isn't my turn to fuck your friend.  
"Now suck, you worthless bitch!"  
Orihime's nipple was forced into her mouth, and one of her own was put into Orihime. Both of them sucked. And both of them loved every moment of it.  
Tatsuki and Orihime spent two days straight with those men. They were put in every possible position, both with the men and each other. On and on it went and by the end of the first hour, they had been soaked in cum and milk.  
No one entered the room. There was no sign that anyone even knew they were there.  
The woman merely watched from where she was bathing in the hot tub. Finally, she snapped her fingers, and the men faded away into nothingness. Finally having a chance to rest, Tatsuki and Orihime clutching each other tightly. Pleasure surged through them as their enormous bosoms pressed together.  
"Well, both of you seem to have had a great deal of fun with that." said the woman. "My zanpakto truly is a work of art."  
"Yes mistress, beyond a doubt." said Orihime.  
Some part of Tatsuki still held on to her sanity. Now that the neverending pleasure was over it pressed in. "Orihime…" she gasped.  
"My," said the woman "you really are strongwilled aren't you? Not that I mind. Forcing someone to do what I want them to do is more fun anyway." She snapped her fingers.  
Instantly the white liquid covering Orihime and Tatsuki faded away. Their maid outfits restored themselves in moments. The two girls found themselves forced to stand and strike poses.  
"Now clean up the mess." said the woman.  
"Clean up…" said Tasuki, unable to speak.  
"Well you are maid sluts." said the woman. "You do need to do some cleaning." She raised a hand and in it appeared a mop and bucket. "Here's a bucket and mop."  
Orihime caught the bucket and began cleaning at once. Tatsuki was tossed a feather duster and soon found herself working. She bent over provocatively to dust off pieces of furniture, showing off her huge ass. Orihime mopped and mopped while humming a jaunty tune. Every so often she struck poses that showed off her legs and huge breasts.  
Eventually, the entire room had been made spotless. It looked like it had when they had first come in. The woman smiled and raised a hand. Chains of energy locked around their necks and she pulled them forward. The floor opened up to reveal a stair leading downward.  
"Good work." said the woman ."Now it's time for you two to be put into the milking devices."  
"Milking devices, Mistress?" asked Orihime as they were led down the stairs.  
"Yes." said the woman, stopping. "You don't think we gave you those bosoms just for show, do you? I was just having a bit of fun earlier. You'll be doing one of three things here from now on for the rest of your lives. Number one." She slapped them both across the ass. "Being the fucktoys of our clients. Number two." She snatched away the mop and feather duster. "Cleaning up the rooms. And number three." She gripped them by the breasts and squeezed, sending them writing. "Getting squeezed for every drop of milk your worth. That milk goes into making that cheesecake which transformed you.  
"Your milk will help turn other women into milkmaids."  
She led them the rest of the way down and they came to two huge machines. There were two metal frames next to a treadmill with two empty bottles on it. Nozzles attached to a glass tank were directly over the tank.  
"Now get down on those frames, you sluts." said the woman.  
"Yes mistress!" said Orihime with a salute. "Why… why can't I say no…" gasped Tatsuki as both lay down.  
"Because I've already stolen your will." said the woman as she locked them in. "But I haven't stolen your mind. I deliberately left it intact. It's no fun if there isn't at least a token resistance. So I left you obedient, but still aware of how wrong what is happening to you is."  
She kneeled down by Tatsuki and drew her into a long kiss. Then she pulled down Tatsuki's blouse and set two suction cups to it. "Don't worry, and there is some good news. You'll never age now that you've eaten that cake. You'll be like this forever. No escape for either of you."  
She went to Orihime and pulled down her blouse, setting up the suction cups.  
"Are you two ready for an eternity of this?"  
"Yes mistress!" said Orihime. "Please, milk us!"  
"Please…" gasped Tatsuki. "Don't do this…"  
I'll tell you what." said the woman. "I like you, so I'm going to give you a bit of fun on the side." Then she set one high heeled boot on Orihime's ass. She slid the frame and turned her around so that her frame forced her and Tatsuki face to face. Breast to breast. "You and Orihime will be in kissing range of each other whenever you are milked." She raised a remote control. "Now begin!" Tatsuki's scream was cut off as Orihime kissed her. Before she could say anything, she found herself in a make-out session with her best friend of years.  
She tried to break free. But her body wasn't willing to try. She tried to stay sane. She couldn't help but do that. She tried to break the kiss.  
The milk began to pour out of their nipples and into the tank. Pulling away Tatsuki managed to get her mouth free from Orihime for a moment. "Oh god…" she gasped.  
Then Tatsuki was pulled back into the kiss. And with no other options, she kissed back. The tanks were beginning to fill, and the nozzles dispensed milk into the jars. When they were full, the treadmill activated and pulled the jars out of sight. New ones came to replace them.  
On and on it went, the two milkmaids engaging in a neverending makeout, milking session. Finally, they could bear it no more. They looked skyward as everything came to its climax.  
"Orihime!' cried Tatsuki.  
"Tatsuki!" screamed Orihime.  
Then both slumped. Both were utterly defeated. And the milking had only just begun.  
The woman stretched. "Now this is what I call a successful acquisition. I'm looking forward to a long career from both of you."  
Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa had a very long career indeed. They were sold as a packaged deal and soon became one of the hottest selling duos in the business. Every waking moment of their existence was filled with pleasure.  
And while she came to enjoy her life, Tatsuki knew that a small part of her would continue to scream until the end of time.


	2. Halibel and Yoruichi

Chapter Two: Yoruichi and Halibel

Tatsuki moaned for what could have been the infinite time as her milk poured from her nipples in the form of cream. Orihime's frame had been set up behind her, so the orange-haired girl's face was pressed up between Tatsuki's thighs. She felt a tongue entering into her, and her struggles sent her enormous tits bouncing.

But not as enormous as Orihime.

White liquid shot down from the ceiling, through a tube, and down Tatsuki's mouth. The taste of Orihime's cream was delicious and addicting. In the time she'd spent here she'd long since forgotten what other foods tasted like. They lived off of a diet of each other's milk. And they produced a lot of that.

The door opened, and Mistress entered, hips swaying with a riding crop in hand. In two lightning-quick movements, she slapped Orihime and Tatsuki across the ass. Both cried out as Mistress licked her lips.  
"So, how are my two new fan favorites?" asked Mistress.

"Mistress…" moaned Orihime. "More… please."

Defiant. Tatsuki had to remain defiant. "Let us go! Let us…" Then Mistress began to kneel her breast with one high heeled boot, and her words were lost.

"Good to hear. You may have noticed that you've been getting fucked senseless quite a bit lately," said Mistress. "The truth is you two are the best girls I've ever recruited. You produce more milk than any of the others and as prostitutes?" She kneeled and gripped Tatsuki by the hair. Then she leaned in and kissed her. In seconds Tatsuki was kissing back,

Finally, the kiss was broken. "I couldn't ask for a better tag team." Mistress let go and made her was over to Orihime. Tatsuki glanced back to see her straddling the auburn-haired maid and pulled her up by the hair. "Orihime is the perfect little moe slut, willing to do anything and obedient to a fault. And Tatsuki is the defiant bitch who secretly loves it."

"I don't…" began Tatsuki.

Then their bindings clicked open. Orihime bolted towards Tatsuki, turned her around and began to grope her. This wasn't right! This was their chance to get free! But instead, Orihime was feeling her up, kissing her with her perfect lips and grinding their thighs together.

Focus. Focus!

"Orihime, stop!" cried Tatsuki.

Orihime licked her face, then forced her head into her breasts. "Come on, Tatsuki, we both love it. Just like we love each other."

"And the trinity of sex appeal is complete," said Mistress. "You are flaming bisexuals, and any time Tatsuki gets too uppity her lover is there to drag her back down. It does warm my heart to see you enjoying yourselves."

Tatsuki was past the edge. Her hands reached up and groped Orihime's gorgeous ass as she began to kiss back. Their nipples spewed out their cream all over each other. Orihime broke the kiss to begin licking it off Tatsuki's body. Tatsuki more than returned the favor.

"Now, Tatsuki I have some good news," said Mistress. "I've just finished analyzing your udders, and it turns out you aren't a poor copy of Orihime. You're a lower calorie cow. Orihime produces pure, undiluted cream. Not very good for the waistline.  
"But you? You make half and half. And that means more people are buying your product than Orihime."

Tatsuki found a smile coming to her face. She was more than Orihime's side kick. She was her own milkmaid.

"I knew you'd be pleased," said Mistress. "Now, mistress has to go meet with the new recruits. We'll be getting a different kind of milk today. One that caters to people with a sweet tooth.

"I've already set the trap. And you two are half the bait…"

Yoruichi sped across the rooftops of the town, looking for clues. The long-legged dark-skinned woman was clad in a skintight black jumpsuit. It clung to her huge breasts and thick thighs, which were only accentuated by her narrow waist.  
Leaping off a rooftop, she sensed something. She landed by a train station, unseen and checked the station. There it was. She'd know that spiritual pressure anywhere.

"Orihime was definitely here. But it's a week old at least. Even so, I should be able to follow it…"

At that moment, the sky open and an Arrancar descended. She was a tall, tan-skinned woman. She had skin lighter than Yoruichi's, and her breasts and butt were both larger. They were covered by a miniskirt of bone and a pushup bra of the same material.  
The Arrancar landed, and the two women faced each other down. "Tier Halibel. What are you doing in the world of the living? Causing trouble?" asked Yoruichi, a playful smirk on her pouty lips.

"I'm not here for you," said Halibel in a low tone. "My Fraccion have been kidnapped. I've tracked their spiritual pressure to this town."

"Well then, it looks like we have a common enemy," said Yoruichi, stretching out her arms. "Orihime Inoue and another girl have disappeared. I'm here to track them down."

"I see," said Halibel. "Then let us combine our efforts."

Together the dark-skinned babes followed Orihime's trail. It led them through the streets, and they came to a love hotel. It's sign hung above the entrance with the image of two huge breasts leaking milk. No one else was around in the entire street.  
Odd. It had been a busy street a moment ago. Yet there were no parked cars. Or people. Or any sign of life. Just a city.

"The trail leads to that hotel," said Halibel.

"Maid's Milk, huh?" asked Yoruichi playfully. "Looks like the sort of place I'd take Byakuya or Soi Fon for a spin. Oh well. Let's see what we find?"

They walked toward the doors, their hips swaying. As they reached the doors, however, their legs sank into the pavement. Before they could move, they were down to their waists. Then their breasts, then their eyes and then they were pulled down.  
Yoruichi and Halibel fell through a dark tunnel. The walls were perfectly smooth and couldn't be climbed. Reishi couldn't be formed beneath their feet. The walls got closer together. The tunnel forced them together. Their breasts were pressed against one another. Their butts were pressed against the wall. Yet there was no friction to stop their endless slide.

Then they came out of the dark and plunged into a milky white substance. Yoruichi pulled herself out, sopping wet. "A trapdoor by the entrance. That is so outdated it actually worked. I'm impressed."

"What is this?" asked Halibel.

Yoruichi licked her lips and tasted the stuff. She blinked in surprise. "Cream. This is cream. Why drop us into cream? Why not acid or lava."

"Probably because I want you." said a voice. 'Not you're death. Now, why don't we begin…"

"I'd prefer to end this," replied Halibel. "I'm at my strongest when in liquid." Out came her sword and she emanated golden energy. "Destroy. Tiburon."

Around them, the cream swirled in a great vortex which poured into Halibel. It soaked her as she summoned her power. Finally, they were standing in an empty white room. Only a few puddles of cream were on the floor, and Halibel was glowing with power.  
"Oh. Well, that does throw a spanner in things." said the voice. "An absolutely delicious spanner."

Then Halibel keeled over, clutching her stomach. Her chest was jiggling, and her clothes began to crack. She began to shake. "What is this sensation…"

Yoruichi ran to her side as Halibel continued to moan and thrash. "What did you do to her?"

"Well, I was planning to soak you two inside that cream as it seeped into you. Transform you into milkmaids that way." said the voice. "But Halibel has just absorbed all of it. I hope you're comfortable in tight places, kitty cat. Because it is about to get cramped in there."

"Oh, yes!" cried Halibel as her clothes shattered. Her already huge breasts ballooned outward. They grew so quickly that they knocked over Yoruichi. She fell back to land on her rear. Before she could get up, Halibel's breasts had covered her legs.  
Yoruichi struggled to get free. But the weight was increasing with every passing moment. Halibel got higher and higher off the ground as well. Her hips were widening, and her ass became bigger and bigger.

Now Yoruichi's torso was covered. Only her neck and head remained free of the enormous mammaries, and still, they were growing. Tia Halibel's ass hit the ceiling and her tits covered up Yoruichi's head. The flash goddess struggled to keep enough of the tits off her so she could breath.

Wait, what was this brown stuff beneath her. It hadn't been here before.

Outside Halibel's breasts had expanded to the point where she was trapped in an hourglass of flesh between her tits and ass. The walls around them were all being covered up by her massive booty and mammaries. Finally, just as the walls began to groan, it stopped.

Halibel let out an earthshaking moan.

"Oh my this is entertaining." said the voice. "Trapped against the wall by your allies own breasts. And yet the best hasn't even come yet. The lactation should be getting fully underway now."

Beneath Halibel's mammaries, Yoruichi was now up to her ankles in the brown stuff. She had managed to get into a kneeling position by using all her strength to push up part of Halibel's breasts. But every moment strained her, and the brown liquid was rising higher and higher. She craned her neck to escape it a moment longer and took a deep breath.

Then it swallowed her up. She held her breath for as long as she could, trying to get free. Her lungs were burning. She had to breath. Her body collapsed beneath the weight if Tia's breasts and she fell to the ground on her back. She gasped and in came the liquid.

It was milk. Chocolate milk.

Was she going to drown here in this stuff?

Then the changes started to happen. Her breasts ballooned outwards like Tia's had, her ass became meatier. In moments her clothes had been born to shreds. Before long, she didn't have to use her hands to force up the breasts. Her own tits were doing the job for her.

A strange calmness began to overtake Yoruichi. She felt as though someone was walking around her mind like a room. They weren't taking anything out of it. Just rearranging things inside it. Putting some things away and bringing others into greater prominence.

And putting in one very big, very important thing.

Mistress.

Mistress spoke.

"Like it?" asked Mistress. "It's our own special brew. You two are going to be producing it for the rest and of eternity."

Her tits had pushed away Halibel's mammaries, but her situation hadn't changed. Yoruichi now found herself trapped within her own breasts and ass. She could see nothing. Feel only the dim pleasure of the pressure all around her. Her booty was getting so huge…

How she longed to dance on a pole for Mistress' pleasure. But she'd never dance like this. She couldn't even reach her legs past her ass. And she was only getting larger.

She could feel the walls now. And feel Halibel. Yet the walls didn't give way. Things just got tighter, and tighter, until Yoruichi was completely walled in on all sides by her tits.  
It felt so good.

Now if only someone would put something in her. She tried to do it herself, but she couldn't move at all. Then she felt something. Something coming out of her nipples.

Milk. More milk was pouring out of her. It was mixing with Halibels. Would they just keep getting larger and larger? More and more compressed like this forever? It sounded like fun…  
Soon her body would close in around her, compacting her more and more.

"I'm almost tempted to leave you like this," said Mistress. "But that wouldn't be good business. People need to be able to stick things into you, and no outfit will fit you like this.  
"So we're going to have to do an emergency milking. Don't worry. This will do the exact opposite of hurting."

Emergency milking? But she was already pouring milk out of her nipples. What Mistress was suggesting sounded hardcore?

Yoruichi liked the idea.

She felt something clamp onto her enlarged nipples. God, they were enormous. The whole rest of her body could probably fit inside them. Then she felt it suck at them. Yoruichi screamed as unending pleasure surged through her.

She heard Halibel screaming as well. Little by little, she felt her breasts, and ass withdraw from the walls. Gradually her tits shrank, and Yoruichi found herself falling backward. She could see again, though she was soaked in chocolate milk.  
The plain walls were visible, and her breasts were still shrinking. Halibel toppled off of her and landed on her still gigantic ass. Their curves lessened until Yoruichi and Halibel's tits and ass were no longer larger than they were.

Merely twice as thick as their shoulders and half as tall as they were. Chocolate milk still dripped from the soaking wet women. They struggled to stand.

Then arms reached out of the walls and grabbed their limbs. Showers of ordinary water poured down on them as more arms came out to rub them down. Yoruichi moaned as the hands kneaded soap into her gigantic tits. There was a spurt of chocolate when they came to their nipples.

Then sonic waves shocked against them. The water was dried in a moment by the waves, and then they were stark naked. The two women were lifted off the ground, their minds in a daze. Their legs were pulled slightly apart, and lacey black panties were pulled up them. Purple for Yoruichi, yellow for Halibel. As they were pulled up their legs, the fabric stretched. The same could be said for the bras of similar design put on them. One look at them indicated that they were practically bursting out of their clothes. But the outfit was perfectly comfortable. The tightness was only an illusion.

Next came a frilly skirt, black and yellow for Halibel, and black and purple for Yoruichi. Black corsets were pulled over their midriffs and laced up tightly. The sensation was pleasurable. But then, every sensation was pleasurable now.  
An assortment of other features was added. Thigh high colored stockings. High heeled black shoes that forced them to stand nine inches off the ground. Last but not least was the lacey maid's hat set on their heads. Their eyes were painted with mascara. Lipstick was put on their incredibly pouty mouths.

Finally, they were set down. Instantly, and before they could even think, they struck a pose. Yoruichi turned her back to a door and glanced back with a come-hither gaze. She stuck out her massive rear as she did so. Halibel faced the same direction and clenched her hands, head held high as if in defiance. But it only added to her sex appeal, and she was sticking out her chest.

Halibel wasn't defiant. Like Yoruichi she served mistress. She just didn't know it yet.

The doors opened, and Mistress entered, swaying her hips as she did so. She walked around them, examining the two of them, admiring their forms. Yoruichi remained perfectly still, like a mannequin.

She'd be a mannequin if Mistress wanted. And she'd love it.

"Hmm, I think that's small enough," said Mistress at last. "You'll still be able to walk, and I like the idea of a little reminder of how I captured you. Still, there is only one last change we need to make." She snapped her fingers.

Yoruichi froze as she felt something growing out of her head. Bringing up a hand, she saw her fingers fusing together and becoming paws. Cats paws with fuzzy violet fur. Two sharp canines grew in her teeth, and she felt a tingling on her face. Looking down, she saw her high heels widening at the end. Mistress held up a mirror.

Yoruichi saw herself. There were whiskers on her face and two violet fuzzy cat ears on her face. She found her posture naturally shifting so that she was standing on her haunches, her paws on the ground. A fuzzy purple tail grew out of her spines, and she loped forward to nuzzle mistress.

"What do you think of the new look?" asked Mistress.

"Mistress, I love the cat ears," said Yoruichi, standing up and moving a paw seductively. "Meow."

Mistress leaned in an kissed her on the lips. It was a pleasure better than anything Yoruichi had ever felt. It only got better as Mistress forced her tongue into her mouth. Then she broke the kiss and licked her lips. "Hmm, you taste good. Like chocolate. Now let's start your initiation."

Yoruichi licked her lips. This would be fun.

Author's Note:  
This chapter was going to have a lot more added to it. But I decided that it was basically two chapters worth of content. So for what it is worth, here is Yoruichi and Halibel's transformation into Milk Maids.  
It may sound strange, but I was actually really concerned that Halibel was out of character. Yes, I know that nobody reading this cares much about Halibel being in character. But for me when I'm reading erotic fan fiction, and the characters aren't acting as they do in canon, I don't know. It kind of makes it less sexy.


	3. New Milk

Chapter Three: New Milk  
The gang bang was ongoing.  
Halibel loved the sensation of them filling her with their gigantic shafts. The taste of their lengths was salty and delicious. They slammed her and Yoruichi back and forth. Their gigantic tits bounced with every thrust, obscuring their vision. Their huge asses did their fair share of jiggling as well. Chocolate milk seeped out of their nipples, coating the ground in brown liquid.  
No! She should not love this! She should defy these obscene males! Draw her sword and kill them!  
Except she couldn't. For all her efforts her hips were thrusting against them. She saw herself using her tits to encase them. It was addicting…  
No. She pulled against them, trying to escape. But their huge arms merely grabbed her by the hair and forced their way deeper into her throat.  
"This one is way looser than that Orihime chick and the black haired bitch." said one of the assailants banging Yoruichi. "And the way she's moving against us is a lot of fun. She's real experienced. What about yours."  
"Real tight." said the one underneath Halibel as he bucked her. "I'll bet she's one of those stuck up ice queen types. She's like putty in our hands. We're doing all the work, and she's the one having fun. Even if she'd never admit it."  
"Here, pass her to me." said the first. "Let me give her a try."  
As one the men drew themselves out of Halibel and Yoruichi, grabbing Halibel by the neck they threw her across the room. She landed on her tits and milk spewed out. She tried to get to her feet. Then she felt her nether regions spread wide as something thrust into her.  
She screamed and was silenced by another limb. She found herself sucking it on reflex. Her entire purpose was submission. Submission to the clients. Submission to the mistress. But Halibel had never submitted to anyone.  
Until now.  
"Oh yeah, I see what you mean. Definitely needs a lot of training." said one of the men on Halibel. "Think she'll be a prodigy like Orihime?"  
"Nah, that pair of tits is one in a million." said the other. "Bigger isn't always better you know. This Yoruichi type though, she's a wise master if you know what I mean. I'll bet she could teach Orihime a thing or two."  
"Think maybe we should pair the two up? Force Tatsuki to watch." laughed one.  
"Sounds fun. Let's finish up."  
And then Halibel felt them pour their seed down her throat. It was delicious. More delicious than anything she had ever tasted. Then the men disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.  
Mistress walked over to them. "I hope you enjoyed your night on the town, ladies. Because once my zanpakto has its way with you, you're filled with my reishi. You are bound to my will."  
"Maybe so." said Yoruichi, standing up. "Don't you think you should buy me a drink first, though, beautiful." She walked toward Mistress, hips swaying seductively.  
"Oh but I gave you such a delicious cream bath." said Mistress.  
They kissed tenderly. Halibel forced herself up. This was not her mistress. She did not have a mistress. She was the mistress. "You... I will destroy... ugh…"  
Mistress kissed her too, and Halibel found her strength waning. "So I guess you'll be the defiant one of this pair."  
"Well that just makes it better when they play hard to get." said Yoruichi, coming behind Halibel and feeling her up. "So you've given Orihime this treatment?"  
"Oh yes." said Mistress, groping Halibel's tits. "She's the hottest ride in the red light district."  
"Not for much longer." said Yoruichi, pressing her breasts against Halibel's back. "Mind if I knock her off her perch?"  
Mistress stepped back, and Halibel was forced to the ground. She tried to push Yoruichi off, but no matter what she did the other women kept at her. Soon Yoruichi was sucking her nipples.  
"I'd love to watch it happen." said Mistress. "But if we're going to have a rivalry, I really think you and Orihime should get off to a passionate and intimate start."  
"Sounds fun." said Yoruichi.  
"For now," said Mistress, "you two have cleaning to do."  
Feather dusters appeared in their hands, and the two of them began to work.

Orihime gradually worked Tatsuki's panties off as she explored her mouth. One knee ground against the black-haired beauty's nether regions. Tatsuki at the same time groped Orihime's nipples, tweaking them so that they shot cream all over both of them.  
They had finished their cleaning a few hours ago. Now Mistress was giving them some recreation time, where they weren't being milked or fucked. Of course, they were trapped in a room with only sex toys, beds, and milking machines. So there was only one kind of recreation available.  
"Orihime…" moaned Tatsuki, breaking free of her kiss. "Orihime we have to find a way to escape…"  
"Oh come on Tatsuki." said Orihime. "Isn't this fun?"  
"It…" Tatsuki moaned as Orihime felt her up. "It is but… it… it isn't right…"  
"Why not?" asked Orihime. "Mistress keeps us fed. And we supply people with lots of cream. Think of all the coffee."  
"What… what about Ichigo?" asked Tatsuki.  
Orihime hesitated. "Ichigo…" She hadn't seen him in weeks. She had barely thought about him. She was a horrible person. "Well, I'm sure he enjoys the milk as well but…"  
The door opened, and Orihime looked up to see two familiar figures entering the room. It was Yoruichi and Halibel, newly enhanced. Orihime admired their huge tits and asses. They were even bigger than hers.  
Than she ran forward and hugged Yoruichi. Before she knew what she was doing, she was kissing her, tongue exploring her mouth. Finally, she broke it. "Yoruichi, Halibel! You've become milkmaids too?"  
Yoruichi batted one of Orihime's breasts with one paw. Orihime moaned. "Yes. And from now on you and I will be breast to breast." Then reaching into her bodice, she freed a gigantic black breast. "Want to give me a try?"  
Orihime ducked down and took her nipple between her massive lips. Sucking on it she felt a delicious flow of chocolate milk pour into her mouth. She felt her own breasts shuddering in delight. "Mmm, Yoruichi you taste so yummy!"  
"What?" said Tatsuki. "But Orihime is my partner."  
Then Mistress lashed Tatsuki's behind with a whip. The girl fell to her knees with a cry of pleasure.  
"Oh you'll have plenty of time to play with her." said Mistress. "For now, though, you'll be taking good care of Halibel. Why don't you two get acquainted? You can be her sensei."  
Halibel would have none of this. She was no ones' student. Not when it came to lovemaking between women. Before Tatsuki could recover the blonde shouldered up to her. Halibel pressed her breasts against Tatsuki so that they engulfed her. Halibel was taller, so that Tatsuki had to crane her neck to look into her eyes. And it was difficult.  
The black haired girl was intimidated. Good. Tatsuki was hers now.  
"You're weak, human. You may have some skill, but I am far stronger." said Halibel. "From now on I am in charge."  
"No way! I won't let you beat me." said Tatsuki. "I've been practicing with Orihime for a week-"  
Halibel stepped back a pace and brought up one knee. It struck Tatsuki in the breast and sent her falling down onto her back. Halibel stepped on her breast with one high-heeled boot and began to run it over the girl. She twisted and shoved with one foot. It sent Tatsuki writhing in pleasure as Halibel used hundreds of years of skill.  
Still, Tatsuki was lasting longer than most.  
"You don't know who you're dealing with." said Halibel. "I've been making love to my fraccion for centuries. I could drive you to orgasm with a thought. You're not an opponent. You lack the skill. You're not a student; you lack the respect.  
"And until you learn it you are nothing more than a training dummy."  
Tatsuki screamed in orgasm and fell into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi had pressed Orihime down onto the floor. The batgirl was sucking on her breasts. The cream was delicious and made only more so by the difficulty Yoruichi had getting it. Orihime was surprisingly aggressive during sex.  
She was always letting her opponent ravage her. Maybe she enjoyed it more that way. But she was also good at more aggressive styles. Her treatment of Tatsuki had proved that. Yoruichi would work on that.  
It had worked here. Orihime was now pinned completely. Their bodies ground against one another. Their outfits were stained with milk that poured out onto the floor.  
"Mmm, Orihime you have some serious potential." said Yoruichi. "But your technique still needs some work. You let others take the lead too much."  
"You two have taken to prostitution like fish to water." said Mistress.  
"I eat fish." said Yoruichi, forcing her breast into Orihime's mouth. "If you're not careful you might end up on the menu." She smiled as Orihime sucked down her milk. "I'd like to request permission to train Orihime here."  
"I just might grant that." said Mistress. "But you'll have to produce your milk quota in shorter bursts."  
"Sure." said Yoruichi.  
"What about you, Halibel?" asked Mistress. "Any requests?"  
Halibel looked up from where she was having her way with an unconscious Tatsuki. Sucking in a bit of milk she stood. "No."  
"Oh, and here I was hoping you'd take Tatsuki here under your wing." said Mistress.  
"After all, Orihime is getting trained."  
"I'm not interested in a powerless human." said Halibel. "Training her into a worthy lover would help you. She's just as good to me as an unconscious body."  
"I'll tell you what." said Mistress. "If you train Tatsuki into what you would consider a worthy lover, I'll reunite you with your fraccion."  
"Where are they?" asked Halibel, voice furious.  
"In cold storage." said Mistress. "Totally unharmed. I felt I should transform their mistress first."  
"…Very well." said Halibel.  
"Good." said Mistress. "Now I think it's time you four got to cleaning. And once you've finished with the room we've got clients using both the room and you."

Tatsuki had woken up just in time to be forced onto cleaning duty. Working the mop, she tried to scrub the floor while Yoruichi and Orihime did dusting.  
"You know, Orihime. You've got a really nice butt." said Yoruichi. "You should bend lower to show it off more. The guys love it. Give them a look of those big blue eyes while you're at it, try batting those eyelashes."  
"Okay." said Orihime.  
The auburn haired girl complied, sticking her rear into the air and showing off her panties. Glancing back at Tatsuki, Orihime batted her eyes. Tatsuki resisted the urge to go at Orihime. She had to finish this cleaning.  
"Perfect. Different women have different ideal means of seduction. I use a forward style, I show off some T and A and make them know I want them." said Yoruichi. "But you need to seem innocent, even as you're sucking their cock.  
"You need to be a living, breathing, fucking contradiction."  
Then suddenly two hands took hold of Tatsuki's breasts from behind. She looked back to see Halibel, who began molesting her.  
"Halibel, what are you doing? You're… distracting me…"  
Suddenly milk poured from Tatsuki's nipples. But instead of soaking her shirt it began to spread out in droplets across her body. Halibel moved her hand down to began toying around with Tatsuki's groin.  
"I will only be detained for a moment. Then I will perform my duties as a maid." said Halibel. "This is endurance training." Then she kissed Tatsuki on the cheek.  
Suddenly Tatsuki felt as if hands were all over her body, caressing her. She collapsed to the ground, unable to stand. "What did… you do… to me…?"  
"I gathered the water in the air around you into a thin film around your most sensitive areas. Then I set them vibrating." said Halibel. "I also caused the milk within your breasts to slosh out of control.  
"Right now the water in your body is conspiring to pleasure you."  
Tatsuki tried to pull up her mop. But ended up instinctively pleasuring herself against it. She drove it against her going. "I… I can't work like this…"  
"Then it will be you held accountable." said Halibel. "Enjoy."  
Halibel turned around and then swung her hip in a way that sent Tatsuki sprawling. Within her, she felt her milk churning and spinning around. Desperately Tatsuki forced her nipple up and tried to suck at it. But that just exchanged one pleasure for another.  
She rolled, unable to stand it, groping herself as the others went about their tasks.  
Then everything went black.

Tatsuki awoke, and everything was black. There was a red ballgag forced between her teeth. She felt her milk being drawn out of her. But there was no one nearby. Her arms were bound painfully behind her back, and she struggled there.  
Then her blindfold was removed and she saw that she was bound to the top of a metal cart. Suction cups were drawing her milk out constantly and sending it into some tubes on the ceiling. In front of her, she saw a large black sphere with a round door on the front. On either side of it were canals and cream was pouring into them from within the sphere.  
Then Mistress walked in front of her and cracked her whip. It struck Tatsuki in the rear and she moaned, tits jiggling. "I received some negative reviews Tatsuki. The clients said the others performed better than they could have hoped. They rated you merely good.  
"And really you were doing so well."  
The gag removed itself. Tatsukis trove to speak. "Mistress, Halibel she…"  
Mistress leaned in and kissed her. "I know exactly what Halibel did. And I gave her permission to do it. But, if you can't perform your duties while taking her training like Orihime can…"  
"No, no I can!" cried Tatsuki. She couldn't be separated from Orihime. She couldn't.  
"Oh but customer satisfaction is so important." said Mistress. "No, I think I'd better focus you entirely on producing half and half. It should be much easier to continue your training. Especially without any bothersome things like chores or clients."  
She put the gag back in Tatsuki's mouth as she tried to speak. "Mmph!" cried Tatsuki.  
Looking back she saw Halibel holding the cart. Mistress looked to her. "Activate the temporal room."  
The black sphere glowed green and the door opened. Tatsuki's eyes hurt just looking at it. Mistress walked in front of her. "Now Tatsuki, you should know that time inside that room doesn't pass quite like it does in here. See that milk pouring out into the canals? It's your half and half.  
"You'll spend three whole months inside there. But you'll leave at the exact moment you went in. So don't worry. None of the clients you have lined up will have to reschedule.  
"Now in you go."  
Halibel turned the cart around and pushed Tatsuki toward the sphere. Tatsuki struggled in her bindings as she drew nearer and nearer. Then they reached the door and her feet went through into the room. Chills went through her body, and Tatsuki looked up to see a long leg stick itself through the door.  
As her thighs went in whoever it was put an arm and shoulder through. They were wearing a maid outfit. One that was black and red. As Tatsuki's shoulders went through only her head remained. Then whoever it was emerged from the door.  
It was her.  
Tatsuki's future self smirked and, keeping one leg in the doorway, walked over to Tatsuki. Kneeling down she grabbed her past self by the hair, pulled her up and drew off her ballgag before kissing her. Tatsuki felt her own tongue exploring her mouth and quickly kissed back. It was a reflex. Then future Tatsuki set her down and Tatsuki was forced the rest of the way through.  
The cart rolled forward of its own volition into the center.  
Then the milking intensified. Tatsuki moaned as it hit her. Yet she realized something. When she had come out of that thing, she'd been unbound. Which meant she must have gotten loose at some point.  
Maybe she was only faking. Pretending to hide the fact that she was going to escape…  
Tatsuki began to struggle in her bindings all the more.  
And then Halibel walked in with swaying hips. She kneeled in front of Tatsuki. "Hello, Tatsuki."  
"Halibel you bitch!" said Tatsuki. "You're the reason I was pulled off Orihime! Without you-"  
Halibel brought around a hand to strike her across the rear. "Silence. A fraccion does not speak that way to her mistress. And you are my fraccion. Or will be. Now let me tell you something. This room is temporally locked. Whatever goes in here always leaves at the exact moment it entered.  
"You could be here ten thousand years and you would still emerge that very second.  
Do you understand what that means? I entered this room five minutes after you did. I've seen what you become.  
"And I am impressed.  
"Now I'm going to make you into it."  
No. No Tatsuki didn't succumb in the future. She only faked it to escape. It was all Tatsuki could hope for at Halibel began her work.


	4. Rukia and Rangiku

Chapter Four: Rukia and Rangiku

Halibel groped Tatsuki with expert skill. Her tongue licked over the black-haired girl's face as the blonde arrancar rode Tatsuki like a horse. Tatsuki didn't know how long she had been here, with Halibel having her way with her. But she had come to love every moment of it.

Halibel knew how to drive her to the absolute height of pleasure. And then how to drop her off it before she could go over the edge. To keep her suspended perpetually between orgasm and stimulation. Between pleasure and shame.

It was driving her mad.

"Who is your Mistress?" asked Halibel.

"You… Mistress Halibel." cried Tatsuki.

"Who commands your body and soul?" asked Halibel.

"You, Mistress Halibel." cried Tatsuki.

"And who do you exist to serve," asked Halibel finally.

"You Mistress Halibel!" screamed Tatsuki.

Then Halibel drove her over her peak. With a final screa,m Tatsuki's nipples unleashed torrents of milk. Between her legs were soaked. And yet she didn't slump. Instead, she returned to her normal state and looked up at Halibel expectantly.

"How was my roleplaying?" asked Tatsuki.

Halibel smiled. Then she kicked Tatsuki across the breasts. Tatsuki moaned, enjoying the sensation of her tits bouncing. She could do this forever.

Then on the top of her breast appeared a mark. A number.

69.

"You are ready," said Halibel. "I want you to leave first. I will come myself soon enough."

Tatsuki stood up and struck a pose. Then she kissed Halibel and left through the door. She came out partially and saw herself as she was. Past Tatsuki was resisting. Hoping that she was just pretending to escape.

Why would Tatsuki want to escape? This was much more fun.

Making her way over to her past self Tatsuki kissed her passionately. She felt herself kissing back as she was driven to the height of unwilling pleasure in moments. Then Tatsuki broke the kiss and walked past as her past self went on to become her.

Now she turned her attention to past Mistress. She sauntered up to her, swaying her hips. Mistress' eyes were drawn to her body language. Her future self taught Tatsuki well.

Finally, Tatsuki pressed her breasts up against Halibel's, showing off the new mark on her breast. "Mistress Halibel. I am your loyal Fraccion. And I exist to serve you."

"…That mark" said Halibel. "It could only have been given to you by me."

"You made it yourself," said Tatsuki. "And you will make it." And at this moment, even though she was a slave, Tatsuki was dominant. Halibel had no choice. She would train Tatsuki. And Tatsuki would become who she was. She kissed Halibel, not a make-out kiss, but one of love.

Mistress laughed. "Well, that sounds like destiny to me, Halibel. Go on through."

Halibel looked at Tatsuki in a new light. "Your skill is far greater than I'd ever imagined you'd reach."

Then without another word she walked forward to the future. And her new self emerged. As Halibel approached her very presence made Tatsuki go wet. The arrancar cupped Tatsuki by the chin. She was no longer dominant. She was two kinds of slave now.

Halibel's loyal fraccion.

"You have a good number," said Halibel. "I'm going to teach you all about the position is signifies."

Tatsuki licked her lips. And then Halibel was upon her.

It was a colorful district of flashing lights and gaudy advertisements. Rangiku Matsumoto looked around at it with clear interest. The busty blonde glomped Rukia, pressing her enormous breasts against Rukia's face.

"This place is really nice," said Rangiku. "Rukia we should totally have a girls night out here later."

Rukia shoved the strawberry blonde off her, suppressing a sense of jealousy. Rukia had not been blessed with the giant breasts that most of her acquaintances had. She was quite flat and a little ashamed of the fact.

"Quiet Rangiku," said Rukia. "Remember we're supposed to be looking for Orihime and Tatsuki. The Soul Society wants us to find the missing girls quickly."

"Orihime is a big girl, Rukia," said Rangiku. "I'm sure she's just having fun. So there's no reason we can't have a bit of fun ourselves."

"Focus," said Rukia as they walked. "The reishi leads this way… What the…"

She came to a halt and saw it.

"What is it?" asked Rangiku.

Before their eyes was a picture of four impossibly busty women in maid outfits, they stood in provocative poses that brought to mind sensual thoughts. That wasn't in itself remarkable. This was that kind of place. Yet Rukia realized that she recognized three of them. Their bodies were far more exaggerated. Their hair was long and curly, but she knew them anywhere.

"Those pictures…" said Ruka. "That's Orihime, Yoruichi, and Tatsuki. Who is that other woman?"

"That's Aizen's Third Espada," said Rukia. "Looks like they're putting on a show. Guess Orihime decided to make use of her body after all. Always knew that girl had potential." She peered in and looked at the subtitle. "Oh, and it says here they'll be announcing two new additions to the Milk Maids. This I gotta see."

"This isn't right," said Rukia. "Why would they be working at a strip club?"

"Why don't we go see the show and ask them," asked Rangiku.

Then she grabbed Rukia by the hand and dragged her into the building. Rukia struggled against her but to no avail. "What, Rangiku, let go of me!"

"Come on!" said Rangiku. "There's only one way to find out."

This wasn't like Rangiku. Despite appearances, she wasn't stupid. What had gotten into her? And why was she so excited to see Orihime in a strip club?

Why was Rukia excited?

Rangiku and Rukia made their way into a huge red room with a high ceiling. Row after row of people was sitting in the seats. Oddly enough, all of them were beautiful, and most were female. The two weren't approached by anyone asking for payment of admission. Soon they found two nice seats in the front row.

At the far end of the stadium was a huge black stage. And onto it walked a black-haired woman in a suit which clung to her enormous breasts. She raised the microphone and waved. "Ladies and gentlemen, you've heard about them on TV. You've seen them in your wettest dreams. You've imagined this moment for every second since they started their careers! "Now it gives me great pleasure to give you; the Milk Maids!"

The crowd broke out into hollering and cheers. Multicolored lights began to dance across the stage. The announcer motioned with one hand and out from backstage, walked the first maid. She was a blonde-haired woman with a gigantic rack and ass. She wore a yellow maid outfit. Her hips swayed provocatively as she walked forward. Glancing down, Rukia found her mouth go dry as the woman's eyes fell on her.

Was that smile for her?

"First off we have Tia Halibel, formerly a sexy Vasto Lordes!" said the announcer. "She's since turned over a new leaf and become a chocolate milkmaid!

"And here is her partner in crime, Yoruichi Shihoin!"

Then came Yoruichi. The Goddess of Flash had been curvaceous before and not afraid of showing it. But now her curves were so large it was a wonder she didn't get a concussion from her tits bouncing as she walked. Her arms and legs were different. Her hand and feet had been transformed into paws. On her head were a pair of cat ears. The purple-haired beauty waved to the crowd and gave Rukia a golden-eyed wink.

A blush spread across Rukia's face. It was a coincidence surely. But perhaps that really was Yoruichi.

"Fun fact:" said the announcer. "Both beauties produce chocolate milk. But Yoruichi's is half the normal amount of calories!"

Yoruichi and Halibel sauntered over to each other. They pressed their breasts together and put their hands around each other's sexy rumps. Closer and closer they went together. With every moment their huge mammaries gave off more resistance. Their lips were now so near…

Just a few more inches.

They kissed. Rukia found herself cheering as the two made out, hollering with the rest and Rangiku was beside her. What was going on? Why did she feel this way? "These two maids are more than just coworkers to each other." said the announcer. "They've begun a long term relationship with each other as well as their clients."

"Man, she is nice, isn't she, Rukia," said Rangiku. "I wish I had mammaries like that."

"We're here on a mission, Rangiku," whispered Rukia, trying and failing to look away. "Doesn't mean I can't have fun looking. Aren't you?" asked Rangiku.

"Next up on the list, we have everyone's favorite underdog!" said the announcer. "That sexy black haired bitch who can't quite keep up with the rest. But wins our hearts and boners just by training; Tatsuki Arisawa!"

Then came Tatsuki. Or was it. She wasn't as big as Yoruichi or Halibel but her every movement oozed sex appeal. Her eyes were half-lidded with a come hither look. She went out of her way to make herself bounce before she threw herself at Halibel's feet. She engulfed one narrow leg with her bosom. Rukia saw a sixty-nine on her breast, like those of the arrancar.

"You'll notice she's exuding a bit more sex appeal these days and a new tattoo." said the announce. "She's received some special training from Tia Halibel. Of course, everything has its price, and now Tatsuki has doubled her slavery. In addition to spending eternity as a milkmaid, she is now also Tia's pet."

"Tatsuki, she looks… so different," said Rukia. "What did they do to her?" Why did she feel like salivating? She wanted to be up there on that stage with them; her head plunged into their huge breasts…

No, no think!

"But no group would be complete without its center actor." said the announcer. "And what a central actor we have for you. A beauty who is so cute that she makes you want to rape her as soon as look at her. But so thirsty for you to do it that the most experienced of clients get overwhelmed.

"A young prodigy at the prostitution craft, whose kind heart is met only by her rocking body! I give you, Orihime Inoue!" The lights all focused spotlights on the entrance to backstage. Orihime Inoue came forward. Her eyes were bright, her huge breasts were bouncing, and her hips were swaying. Yet there was an innocence about it. The crowd went ballistic as Orihime made her way forward. Did she just smile at Rukia?

A blush crept across her face.

"Orihime is… beautiful…" murmured Rukia.

"I know right. Though it's funny we haven't seen any of those TV commercials," said Rangiku. "You'd think that Ichigo would have noticed."

"Ichigo is oblivious to everything," said Rukia resentfully.

"What about all their other friends?" asked Rangiku.

Rukia halted. "That is… weird."

Ichigo might not see it. Rukia wasn't around enough. But Keigo or Mizuru would have noticed something like this. Chizuru especially. If Orihime and Tatsuki showed up as prostitutes on national TV, they would have told everyone.

"Thank you, thank you." said the announcer. "But of course, I promised that I'd be introducing two new additions to the team, didn't I? Do you want to see them?" There was a resounding yes.

"I can't hear you?" said the announcer put a hand to her ear.

The response shook the walls. The announcer smiled. "Oh, so you do. Well, look to your right and left, ladies and gentlemen because the next two additions to the Milk Maids is in your midsts.

"Now you must be wondering, how did I arrange this? After all, no one here has anywhere near the tits necessary. Well, the truth is that two people in this crowd are not demons."

Demons? As in human legends?

"Oh, yes." said the announcer. "I sense their confusion. After all, everyone here looks perfectly normal. Well, the truth is that the Maiden's Milk exists on the plane of lust. Every so often it merges with the material world when the time comes to collect a new bounty." The announcer's hands were looking clawlike. A long tail was growing from her back.

A chill went through Rukia's spine. "Rangiku we need to go now."

Rangiku didn't respond so Rukia grabbed her hand and pulled her away into the isle. She tried to slip away. Go quickly. She'd come back with reinforcements later. The crowd was all looking increasingly demonic. They were growing horns and tails and wings and claws. "So, no sense in wasting any more time." said the announcer. "I give you, the two lovely ladies trying to slip out the back, Rukia Kuchiki and Rangiku Matsumoto!"

A spotlight fell on them. Both froze in place. Rukia opened her mouth. "My body… why can't I move…"

"This…" began Rangiku.

"Oh but you can move, Rukia dear." said the announcer. "You both are going to move your sexy bodies up onto the stage, aren't you?"

And Rukia found herself obeying. She and Rangiku lined up side by side and walked forward. Their bodies moved like trained strippers, deliberately drawing attention to their curves. Or Rangiku's curves and Rukia's lack thereof.

Soon they were on the stage in front of cheering crowds, helpless. "What have you done to me?" asked Rukia, blushing furiously.

"Well there's a funny quality about the air in this place." said the announcer. "Whenever someone who isn't a demon enters it, they become incredibly suggestible to my words and will. And the longer you are in my realm, the more you come around to my way of thinking. Now, why don't you two take off those clothes off you and show everyone what you are about."

"Never," said Rukia. "I wouldn't humiliate myself by…" And then her black robes were shed off her shoulder, leaving her only in white. Soon they too fell away to leave Rukia only in her underwear. She turned to face the cheering crowds, blushing furiously.

The announcer stepped forward and felt her up with clawed hands from behind. "First off we've got Rukia Kuchiki. A regular pettenko, she wasn't blessed with much in the way of a rack." Claws moved down to feel up Rukia's rear. "But she more than makes up with it with her feisty personality. And just look at that peach ass!" She spanked Rukia for emphasis. "But that's not all! She's long-time friends with Orihime Inoue, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Tatsuki Arisawa!"

Taking up her microphone, the announcer walked over to Yoruichi. The cat woman's paws were crossed and was smiling. "Yoruichi, what do you think about Rukia joining the crew?"

"Oh, I think it'll be fun," said Yoruichi. "Rukia always did need to loosen up. And I mean to be the one doing a lot of the loosening."

"What about you Tatsuki?" asked the announcer. "Any thoughts about your new Soul Reaper compatriots?"

"I didn't even know that Rukia was a Soul Reaper." said Tatsuki. "But I knew her as a fellow student. Speaking as someone who was comparatively flat when I first came here, she's going to get eaten alive.

"I'm looking forward to the meal."

The announcer moved over to Rukia. "Orihime, you've fought together with Rukia on many occasions? Any thoughts?"

"Rukia is a great friend. She and Ichigo are my two favorite people," said Orihime. "I'm really glad I'm going to be able to spend a lot more time with her in the future."

"Well, those are some fine words." said the announcer. "Now let's move on to Rangiku here. First off, shed those clothes will you?"

"You got it," said Rangiku.

Rangiku shed her clothes. But she did it with style. Little by little she worked her robes off her shoulders so that they fell down to reveal her bra and panties. Rangiku then stuck out her chest and unhooked the bra, letting it fall little by little away. Then she turned around and began to gyrate as she let her panties fall away before cheering crowds.

"Man, we've got a regular professional here, don't we?" asked the announcer. "Work that booty girl; you'll be using it a lot more from here on out!" Then she moved over to Halibel. "Now Halibel, your fraccion did battle with Rangiku didn't they? Any thoughts?"

Halibel looked like a shark suddenly, as she licked her lips. "She certainly looks nice. I'm going to enjoy breaking her to my will."

"An aggressive policy. I like it, girl." said the announcer. "Orihime, you roomed with Rangiku for some time. Any thoughts about rooming with her now?"

"Rangiku once told me when I was down that her bosom was my pillow," said Orihime. "I'm hoping I can be her pillow this time."

"Oh, Orihime, you're too kind," said Rangiku, blushing.

"Well, looks like she's already being subverted, isn't she?" asked the announcer. "Well, no more time for questions. It's time that we got this show on the road! "Rukia Kuchiki and Rangiku Matsumoto are going to be converted today! And Orihime will be supplying the milk! Meanwhile Halibel, Yoruichi and Tatsuki will entertain you. "Now begin!"

Rukia wouldn't do this. She wouldn't be their plaything. But whatever she thought, she found herself practically drooling. Orihime pulled down her top to reveal two huge nipples dripping with milk.

Rukia pounced forward at the same time as Rangiku. They grabbed one of Orihime's breasts each and set their lips around its nipple. Delicious cream poured into their throat as they sucked and sucked.

"Rukia, Rangiku… you're sucking my nipples!" cried Orihime. "It's so good!"

As more of it poured into Rukia she felt a heat in her chest. Glancing down she saw her once-tiny breasts growing larger and larger in size. To one side she saw Rangiku's tits increasing in size exponentially. The strawberry blonde was already near Orihime's size and growing. Meanwhile, Rukia's were half that of Tatsuki's. In any other room a knockout size, but here below average. "Rukia, your breasts are getting so much bigger." moaned Orihime. "Soon you'll be just like me…"

Cheers broke out even louder. Looking around Rukia saw Yoruichi, Tatsuki, and Halibel all pole dancing. More remarkably they were all on the same pole. Their bodies brushed up against each other as they made one pose after another. They were so sexy…

Rangiku's tits were now the same size as Orihime's and still growing. Meanwhile, Rukia was nearing Tatsuki's size and slowing.

"Rangiku, you're so huge…" moaned Orihime. "If you get any larger you'll have to be the pillow…" But Rangiku kept growing. Before long she had exceeded Orihime and then she had exceeded Yoruichi and Halibel in size.

Rukia's breasts ceased growing at a size slightly smaller than Tatsuki. Then they fell to the ground, licking their lips. The announcer stepped forward. "And complete! Well, it looks like Rukia isn't going to be winning any awards for her chest. Though there is definitely some improvement. But that ass is the biggest ass in milkmaid history."

Her ass.

Rukia looked up and stared. She was lying on her belly, and her ass rose up so high above her that it cast a shadow over her. Except her ass wasn't in the air. She was flat against the floor. As Rukia got to her feet, she realized that her hips were wider than Orihime's. Wider than Yoruichi's, wider than Halibel's. Even wider than Rangiku. She was gigantic.

A sense of pride surged through her, and she shook her rump seductively before she could think better.

"And Rangiku is easily the equal of Yoruichi and Halibel." said the announcer. "In fact, her breasts are actually slightly larger."

Rangiku turned, her gigantic breasts bouncing all over the place. It happened with even the slightest movement. Rukia was getting thirsty just looking at her. She wanted her. And she wanted her now.

More cheers as the pole dancing came to an end. The six of them all lined up together to bow. The announcer's smile widened. "I know you're all eager to see what kind of milk they produce. But from the looks of things, these two beauties are going to need a bit of stimulation first.

"So you know what time it is for, say it with me;"

"GANGBANG! GANGBANG! GANGBANG!" roared the crowd.

"That's right! But we're going to do something different this time." said the announcer. "Because as of this moment we have six girls! So from this moment forward the milkmaid initiation right will be performed by the girls! "Now we just need to give them the right equipment!"

The announcer snapped her fingers.

Halibel, Tatsuki, Yoruichi, and Orihime let out earthshaking moans. Tents began to force between their legs. They grew and grew until they burst out of the maid outfits. Huge dicks, thicker and longer than any Rukia had seen in her entire life. She was licking her lips as she watched them go erect and glisten.

Why was she feeling this way? She had to resist! "Of course we're still two dicks short for the gangbang, so Yoruichi and Halibel are both getting two." said the announcer. And with another finger-snap a second huge black dick came out of Yoruichi and Halibel each. "Now let's get started!" At once the other girls turned on Rangiku and Rukia. They were forced to their knees before they could say anything and Orihime got in front of Rukia. Before Rukia knew what was happening, she had taken Orihime's length in her mouth. She was sucking the salty thing willingly! The taste was like nothing she'd ever had.

Then were was impaled from behind by Yoruichi. The cat woman pounded her relentlessly while leaning forward to kiss Orihime. Both their hands ran over Rukia's body, groping and fondling it.

To the left, Rangiku suffered a similar fate between Tatsuki and Halibel. "Rukia, you're so good at this!" cried Orihime. "I don't think I can… I can…" "Suck it, you strawberry blonde cow!" cried Tatsuki. "Suck harder, or I'll pull your hair!"

On and on it went, until finally all of them screamed in unison. The other girl's love poured into Rukia and Rangiku's bodies, and they collapsed to the ground. As it happened, the dicks receded into the girls and they were returned to their original milk maid forms. As they tried to get their breath though, the other girls kneeled by them. Metal clamps came out of the stage to grab their arms and legs.

Then came metal tentacles with suction cups on the end. They positioned themselves over the girl's breasts and began to whir to life. Rukia moaned as she felt something coursing from her tits, first a slight trickle, then a stream. Then a river. "Now we come to the grand event." said the announcer. "The milking! Time to see what our new milkmaids can do!"

Milk was pouring out of Rukia's tits now and she could see the others writhing in place. Her body buzzed with pleasure. She needed contact with another girl. She needed to fill herself, this feeling was too much! Glass bottles came down which were filling with their milk. Yoruichi and Halibel had chocolate like the announcer said. Orihime and Tatsuki were producing a darker shade of white. Cream. And Rukia and Rangiku…

Why was it golden brown? The announcer drew out a cup from her bodice and set it below Rukia's jar. Pressing a button she filled the glass with the contents and raised it for the audience to see. "Now for the tasting!"

She drank it down and licked her lips. Then she repeated the process for Rangiku's.

"And it is egg nog!" cried the announcer. "Boy did that come at the right time of year. Rukia Kuchiki and Rangiku Matsumoto are officially our first egg nog milkmaids! From the looks of things, Rukia creates normal egg nog while Rangiku produces the alcoholic kind.

"Don't drink and drive people.

"But the show's not over yet. Because the part all of you were looking forward to is now here! Audience participation!"

Cheers grew even louder as the lack of stimulation became unbearable. Rukia needed… She needed something inside her. She didn't care what it was.

"Our poor milkmaids are getting hornier and hornier as the milk is poured out of them." said the announcer. "But unfortunately for them, the stalls don't let them have fun with each other. So we need you to fill in for them.

"Pick your favorite girl, pick a hole and line up! Feel free to take a free sample of their milk!

"Oh right, and for the season." She snapped her fingers, and all their outfits changed from french maid to a hybrid of french maid and Ms. Clause. "Merry Christmas everyone!"

The crowd rushed forward and soon the girls were surrounded. Their every side was groped and rubbed down. At every passing moment, someone's length was pumping in their mouth. In their lower regions. And in their rears.

It blurred together in a neverending parade of pleasure.

And Rukia loved every minute of it.

Finally, the Audience had had their fill. The girls were left alone, covered in milk and other substances. The chamber was empty. The announcer, no, Mistress, walked in front of her.

No. Not Mistress. Rukia would not submit. They were released.

"Well girls, you've all done great," said Mistress.

"You…" began Rukia. "you'll pay for what you've-"

Rangiku leaped onto her and bounced her back with her breasts. Rukia ran into another huge pair of tits and was soon trapped between Orihime and Rangiku's huge bosoms. "Oh come on Rukia, don't pretend you didn't enjoy it. I saw you thrusting those hips," said Rangiku playfully.

"Yeah, Rukia. Tatsuki was just like you and look at her now," said Orihime. Just give in and have fun."

"Girls, girls, I know you're trying to get Rukia familiarized," said Mistress. "But you've got work to do. Because we've got an entire stadiums worth of milk and cum to clean up." She snapped her fingers, and suddenly, the girls were all clean and back in their french maid outfits. They also had mops, buckets and all kinds of cleaning utensils.

And before Rukia knew what was happening, she had set to work cleaning.

"Get to work girls," said Mistress. "Be sure to finish by sundown. You've got clients to meet."

"Oh no…" gasped Rukia.

She wished she was dreading the prospect. But she was looking forward to it.


	5. Chapter Five: Five New Maids

Rangiku and Rukia were trapped in metal frames. The machines whirred as eggnog was pumped out of their bodies in a neverending tide. They eyes were rolled back in their head. Blushes were on their cheeks as their massive tits bounced beneath the force of the machine.  
Mistress entered as it continued. "Rukia, Rangiku, how are you fitting into your new roles?"  
"It's… perfect…" gasped Rangiku.  
Rukia forced herself into composure. "I won't… submit…"  
Mistress slapped Rukia across her massive ass. The black haired girl moaned, jiggling all over. Mistress smiled.  
"Glad to hear it." said Mistress. "Now as it turns out I realized that I missed something of an opportunity with you two. After all, I made Yoruichi into an animal hybrid. Why not you two?" She drew out a bottle of blue milk. "Now, let's get started. First, off Rukia, you'll drink this."  
She forced it between Rukia's lips. Rukia began to suck on it on reflex. The blue milk poured down her throat. As she did, Rukia's fingers and toes fused together into fluffy white paws. Long white ears grew out of her head, like those of a rabbit. Her lips poofed up, and when the bottle was drawn away, she moaned as a fluffy round tail grew from her back.  
Mistress cupped her face."Well, don't you just make an adorable rabbit?"  
"You… you transformed me into a freak!" said Rukia.  
"Oh but the transformation has only just begun," said Mistress. "You see my viewers like big tits. And yours aren't quite up to snuff. So I have this, a special serum designed to stimulate your mammaries even more than the original milk.  
"It should be taking effect now."  
Rukia moaned as her bosom grew larger and larger. More and more egg nog was produced by her until the tubes were shaking trying to process it all. Soon Rukia's breasts had grown to the same size as Orihime's.  
Mistress tussled Rukia's hair, before making her way over to Rangiku. The blonde was eyeing Rukia. A smile went across her face. "You look great Rukia."  
Mistress drew out a bottle and forced it into Rangiku's mouth. This one contained red mild. As Rangiku drank her down, horns began to grow from her head. A cowbell formed around Rangiku's maid outfit as a cow tail sprouted from her back. Her feet turned into hooves.  
"And you, Rangiku. I'd say this new form sits well with you," said Mistress. "You always were something of a cow, after all."  
Rangiku didn't seem to have a problem with it as she looked in the mirror. "I look great. Moo, mistress."  
Mistress leaned in and kissed each on in turn. Then their frames released them, and they fell to their knees. "Now why don't you ladies get yourselves presentable. We have an extra special guest coming for a very, very, long stay.  
"Oh but one more thing. I need to grab two other ladies.  
"The ones inside you."  
Then Mistress reached into both of them. And she drew out two different women. One was a buxom, red-headed girl with pink cat ears and a tail. Her clothes were pink fur that covered her. The other was a dignified, tall woman with white hair.  
Sode No Shiriyuki and Heineko had been summoned into the world. Both had glazed eyes as they looked at their Mistresses. "Mistress Rukia, what is…" began Sode No Shiriyuki.  
"You weak-willed old woman…" began Heineko.  
Then they shuddered. Mistress pulled both up by the hair and threw them forward onto the ground. "Enough of that ladies," said Mistress. "You know you want to drink from your mistresses don't you?"  
"Yes…" They said, eyes glinting.  
"Come on, Heineko?" asked Rangiku. "Want some milk, kitty cat?"  
Both zanpakto sprang forward, their lips locking over one nipple of their wielders. Soon they began to suck on them. As they did so their breasts and asses bloomed outward to match their wielders. All four moaned.  
Then the restraints were loosed. Rukia fell on her Zanpakto, wrapping her legs around the white-haired spirit as she tore off her clothes. Pressing their breasts together they fought to get their lips into a kiss. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies all the while.  
Meanwhile, Rangiku had spread her legs and beckoned. Heineko heeded her wielders call as she began to eat her out. Her pink tail flicked as eggs nog poured out of all their nipples. It only lasted a moment before Heineko crawled up Rangiku. She began to grope her gigantic breasts. And Rangiku groped her right back.  
"Now that is what I call a nice bit of soul searching," said Mistress. "You two are literally having sex with your own soul. Sode No Shiriyuki, Heineko, I think you'll fit right in."  
"Yes, Mistress!" The four screamed as they orgasmed in unison.

Mila Rose opened her eyes and found herself lying in the midst of a luxurious apartment. There were metal frames, five of them, hanging from the air. Suction cups were hung over them. There was numerous fancy antique furniture that was covered in dust. The floor was of shiny marble. Looking to either side, she saw Apache and Sung-Sun lying next to her. As she pulled herself up, she rammed face-first into something huge and bouncy.  
Scrambling back she looked up to see Mistress Halibel. But her hips and breasts were massively expanded, and she was standing with one hip stuck out. The blonde Arrancar was dressed in a skimpy French maid outfit. It clung to her curves and carrying a feather duster.  
"Mistress Halibel what is… what has happened?" asked Mila Rose.  
"A great deal," said Halibel.  
Mila Rose looked up and saw another. Her breasts weren't nearly as larger as Halibel's. But they were still larger than Mila Rose's, Apache's, and Sung-Sun's combined. She wore a similar outfit to Halibel, though a different color. Her hair was black and spiky, and she was licking her lips as she looked up Mila Rose.  
"Did you come to save us?" asked Mila Rose. "What happened to you? Who is that girl?"  
The girl moved forward and pressed her breasts against Mila Rose's, lips inches away. Mila widened her eyes as the girl leaned forward and kissed her. In moments Mila found herself kissing back. The girl's hands were feeling up Mila's butt, and she moved with such skill that Mila found herself moaning.  
Then the kiss was broken, and the girl cupped Mila's chin and smirked. "I'm Tatsuki Arisawa "  
She is the newest of my fraccion." said Halibel as she walked forward. "I expect you to show her the usual welcome."  
"She certainly looks meaty enough for our tastes," said Sung-Sun, moving forward and eyeing her up. "But Lady Halibel, what happened to you?"  
"I have been transformed," said Halibel, reaching up to her maid outfit. "And now I ask that all three of you accept the same transformation."  
"Of course, Mistress Halibel," said Apache. "But, how do we-"  
Halibel pulled down her top, revealing her gigantic tits. Her huge nipples were erect and foaming with white liquid. Mila rose found her mouth-watering as she looked at them. And she knew Apache and Sung-Sun were thinking the same.  
"I'll let you guess," said Halibel.  
"That milk…" gasped Apache.  
"Let me have it first…" said Sung-Sun.  
Mila Rose surged forward, and Apache went with her. The three fraccion struggled to get to the nipples. Mila Rose shoved aside Sung-Sun and got her lips around the nipple. Apache got the other. The milk poured into her mouth as she sucked.  
Her breasts bulged outward, larger and larger. Her hips widened as her ass became more and more padded. Apache too began to grow. The sensation was mind-numbing as she felt something swelling within her nipples. Halibel reached out and gripped her butt from behind, feeling her up. On and on it went.  
Then Apache and Mila Rose stepped back, their now enormous curves bouncing. Apache was Tatsuki's equal in body type. While Mila Rose was only slightly smaller than Halibel. Maid outfits had flowed around them, and they struck a pose each. Chocolate milk dripped from Mila Rose, while regular milk came from Apache.  
"Mila Rose, Apache, you look delicious," said Sung-Sun.  
"Your turn Sung-Sun." said Halibel.  
Sung-Sun slithered forward and took hold of Halibel's nipple. Sucking on it, her breasts ballooned outwards just like the others. Soon they were the same as Apache. Her legs fused together into the body of a snake and she pulled back with a moan. Like the others, a maid outfit was now on her, and her nipples poured out cream.  
"Now why don't you give Tatsuki her initiation," said Halibel.  
The three fraccion circled around Tatsuki, eyeing her body up. "Hmm, she certainly does look nice," said Sung-Sun.  
"Take her," said Mila Rose.  
Sung-Sun slithered forward and wrapped herself around Tatsuki's waist. She pressed their breasts together before their lips met. They kissed passionately as Mila Rose surged forward and ripped off her top. At the same time, Apache slid down to rip of Tatsuki's skirt. Putting her face against Tatsuki's snatch her tongue was driven forward. Mila Rose groped Tatsuki's breast, sucking on one of her nipples to swallow down milk.  
Yet Tatsuki didn't move. She simply stood there as they had their way with her, pulling her down and ripping off her clothes. Soon she was completely naked, and they swarmed over her, groping, kissing and milking. Tatsuki said nothing. Did nothing.  
"This is…" gasped Mila. "Why can't we make her cum? She isn't even reacting?"  
"Tatsuki," said Halibel, "feel free to show them why."  
And then Tatsuki surged into action. Her arms and legs moved in a blur. They ran over the three other fraccion's bodies, and they moaned. In mere moments Tatsuki was driving them to the edge, a smile on her face. Finally, the three Arrancar looked upwards and screamed. Milk poured out of their nipples as they came and came hard, before slumping to the ground.  
"Im… impossible…" gasped Apache.  
Before they could move their clothes restored themselves, and they stood. Commands filled their minds as they were filled with energy. Cleaning tools came into their hands, and they naturally struck poses. The movement sent their tits and asses jiggling. Instantly their milk stopped flowing. But it didn't stop producing. Instead, more and more pressure-filled their tits.  
"Now then," said Halibel, "its time you started cleaning. When this room is fully clean, you'll be able to be milked."  
"Yes, mistress Halibel!" They all said.  
Tatsuki fell to the ground with a rag and scrubbed at it, sticking her ass high up in the air. Apache walked throughout the room with a feather duster. As she did, she raised one long leg into the air. Sung-Sun slithered around with a mop trapped between her breasts as she cleaned the floor. Meanwhile, Mila Rose was polishing the metal frames scattered throughout the building.  
Lady Halibel walked among them, occasionally stopping to feel one of them up or dust a piece of furniture.  
On and on they worked, cleaning up every drop of cum and milk. As they worked at the mess, Halibel walked among them. Setting one high heel on Tatsuki's ass she channeled power.  
There was a surge, and the milk within their tits began to slosh. Mila Rose, Apache, and Sun-Sung rolled over as the water within their bodies pleasured them. But Tatsuki kept working. As they desperately tried to keep control of themselves.  
When they were finished, they naturally assembled.  
"We've finished, Mistress Halibel," said Mila Rose. "What now?"  
Halibel raised a hand, and the metal frames opened. "Get into these." Then she walked with swaying hips over to one of the frames and put her hands and legs into the open bindings. They shut, and at once the four fraccion followed her movement. Soon they were all locked in place. The suction cups descended as their tops opened up to let their gigantic tits to bounce freely for a moment.  
Then the cups were set to them. Instantly the machine began to suck on them. They moaned as their milk poured from them. The pleasure was amazing, and as it continued, they came and came hard. All remaining doubts fell away.  
Halibel's fraccion had been reunited with their mistress. They had been given their new role. And they loved it just as much as their mistress.


	6. Ichigo Kurosaki

Yoruichi awoke after a day of cleaning. She'd spent the time eyeing up Rangiku and Halibel, hoping to get a chance to feel them up and go a bit more forward than that. They'd been scheduled to service some clients today.  
Instead, Yoruichi had her arms chained above her head. And Rangiku and Halibel were nowhere to be found. Yoruichi stuck out her enormous chest and ass, striking a pose as she got oriented.  
And then Mistress appeared, stretching a whip over her head. She cracked it, and Yoruichi shuddered, looking forward to what came next. "Mistress, you're awfully forward? I've got clients to tend to, but you're taking me away-"  
Mistress slapped her across the breast with her whip, and Yoruichi groaned. Then Mistress cupped her cheek. "Oh Yoruichi, I think I like you best service these clients first."  
Then she summoned her zanpakto. The massive men appeared around Yoruichi. Their huge hands grabbed her legs as they jammed themselves into her behind. Another grabbed her by her ears and pulled her down, so her mouth was filled to the brim. Yoruichi began to suck at once. Her tongue licked the delicious rod as her tail flicked in pleasure. Beneath her, her mammoth breasts were kneaded, and she felt them jam into her nipples. Then she felt another jam into her nether regions.  
Yoruichi moaned as she was spit roasted and more. Her arms were stretched to the limit as they rammed her again and again. As she did, Mistress began to feel up her behind. Yoruichi eyed her seductively.  
"You know Yoruichi, I really like you," said Mistress. "The way you're flirty with me every time I have you gangbanged.  
"These guys are extensions of my will.  
"It's very rare. I gangbang one of my girls with them twice.  
"Either way, it's time for a change."  
Then she drew out a needle and jammed it into Yoruichi's rump. Yoruichi reacted by moaning as her body became hotter and hotter. Then a cold began to well within her breasts. On and on it went until the men finally reached their limit.  
"You see, we're good for chocolate milk at the moment," said Mistress. "And I wouldn't want one of my top hitters getting redundant.  
"So I think it's time we gave you a more unique milk type."  
They released into her and Yoruichi came in turn. She felt their semen pouring into her body, and then the men were gone. As it happened, her breasts began to pour with milk. But it wasn't chocolate milk, was it. It was thicker, creamy, and as Mistress groped her, it piled higher and higher.  
"From now on, you'll be creating soft-serve chocolate ice cream!" said Mistress. "My little kitty."  
"Meow," said Yoruichi, striking a pose.  
"Oh, you are just adorable," said Mistress. Then she gripped her breasts and kissed her.

The letter had said:  
Ichigo Kurosaki, you've been wondering what happened to all your female friends. Well if you want to find out be at the following place at this 6:00 AM.  
It had been left on his pillow, and as soon as Ichigo had gotten it, he'd headed out. The coordinates led him into what looked like a Red Light District. He didn't know who had been kidnapping Rukia, Orihime, and the others, but he knew one thing. When he got his hands on them, he'd beat the living daylights out of them.  
Entering the room in question, he found a tan-skinned, dark-haired woman sitting in a chair, smoking. She smiled as he approached and drew his sword. "Greetings, Ichigo Kurosaki."  
"So you're the one who kidnapped the others," said Ichigo, putting the sword to her throat. "Give back Orihime and Rukia right now. And all the others."  
"What, so I'm one of all the others?" said a familiar voice. "You're just determined to make me enjoy this, aren't you, Kurosaki?"  
Ichigo looked up and saw Tatsuki. Except not quite. Her breasts had been expanded to absolutely gigantic proportions. They were bigger than even Rangiku's. Her hips and ass had dwelled out, and she was strutting toward him, dressed in a maid outfit.  
"Tatsuki, what… what happened to you?" asked Ichigo as Tatsuki pressed her breasts up against his chest.  
"Oh, she's gone through a lot." said the woman.  
"What did you do to her?" shouted Ichigo.  
"You'll find out in a minute." said a husky voice.  
Ichigo glanced back to see Tia Halibel, new and improved in a maid outfit to match. Then a pair of gigantic brown breasts pressed in from behind. They sent him falling forward into Tatsuki's tits. Tatsuki pulled him down, and he was sandwiched between them.  
Ichigo struggled to get free, struggled to breathe. Then he caught sight of Halibel and Tatsuki kissing. Their tongues were dueling above him, as their bodies ground against his. He found himself going erect as he was crushed by waves of tits.  
"So, you're the one Mistress desires," said Halibel, breaking the kiss to glance down. "I can see why. Your spiritual pressure is massive."  
Then other breasts surrounded his outstretched arms, pulling his sword away. Hands reached out to tear away from his clothes as more women appeared. "Hey Apachi, get a load of this bod. I could rub myself up against this all day."  
Then Ichigo felt a hand wrapping around his dick, as another worked off his lower clothes. He struggled as it began to pump it. "Forget the body. Have you felt up this rod, Sung-Sun?"  
"Both of you girls stop it. Mistress Halibel gets the first crack at him," said Tatsuki.  
"No," said Halibel. "I will sacrifice that place for second. Tatsuki, you will have him first."  
"You ladies decide and do it quick." said the woman. "There are a whole lot of other milk maids waiting to meet their new stud."  
"Stud?" echoed Ichigo. "What the hell are you talking about?!"  
"Yes." said the woman. "You see, my Milk Maids have become an absolutely massive hit. So massive that I want to expand into other markets. The problem is that the serum requires at least some spiritual pressure for humans. And a large amount for spirits.  
"There are only so many of either available.  
"Fortunately, I've got all the time in the world to grow my business. I'm going to breed and entire race of Milk Maids. There will be one in every house once I'm done. But to do that I'll need a male, someone to father the species.  
"And who better than someone who is a cross of every major species?"  
"That's really sick, lady-" began Ichigo.  
Then Tatsuki pulled down her top to let her gigantic mammaries bounce freely. Ichigo found a nipple plunged into his mouth. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself sucking on it. As it did, a creamy substance poured out into his mouth. More and more, it came, and he found himself sucking harder. The hand continued to pump at his dick, but soon he was forced upward as someone worked off Tatsuki's skirt.  
And then he was plunged into her. He couldn't have pulled out if he tried, she was so tight. And Halibel behind him kept him trapped. So all he could do was fuck her as he sucked the milk from her. Or was it cream?  
"Maybe." said the woman. "But you're already enjoying yourself. Start your work, girls."  
"I guess I'm taking your first time, huh, Kurosaki?" said Tatsuki. "Well, don't worry, it won't be the last. The women in this room aren't even half of us, and there will be plenty more where that came from." Ichigo found his muscles tightening. They began to swell outward. Tatsuki got tighter and tighter around him as he rammed her on reflex. He tried to stay focused. He pulled his lips off the nipple. "Tatsuki, snap out of-"  
Tatsuki grabbed his head and forced him down on the other. "Shut up and suck my nipples, strawberry. Yeah, that's good."  
Halibel's mouth came down and began to suck Tatsuki's other nipple. Sung Sun and Mila Rose pressed their breasts up against Tatsuki's face. "Don't think that just because you're playing with him, you don't owe us, Tatsuki. We've got seniority, now suck it."  
Tatsuki obeyed, her lips closing over one of their bosoms. And they began to run their hands over Ichigo. His muscles were growing outward.  
"Man, I can feel him growing," said Mila Rose.  
"He isn't growing as much as I thought," said Sung Sun.  
"He's a hybrid of just about every race there is," said Apache. "And he's got massive reishi. He's going to take more than just your milk to break."  
Ichigo found himself pushing against Tatsuki faster and faster. He was railing her harder and harder on reflex as their tits pressed in around him. Tatsuki broke her lips from her nipple and screamed. ""Keep it up Kurosaki. Yes! YES!"  
Tatsuki came. She came hard. But Ichigo wasn't satisfied. Before he could even react, they were pulling him off her and laying him on the ground. Apache and Mila Rose pilled his arms, while Sung Sun pinned his legs, as Halibel kneeled on his chest. Tatsuki came from behind and kissed him on the lips, her tongue exploring his mouth. Ichigo kissed back before the kiss was broken. "Lady Halibel, you next," said Tatsuki.  
"So here we are. The hero of soul society," said Halibel as she shed her skirt. "From now on, you're our stud. Mistress has created an entire schedule for you." She plunged onto his dick and began to bounce on top of her. As she did, Tatsuki pressed her breasts into Ichigo's face.  
"Every time one of us finishes banging you, another is going to take her place," said Tatsuki. "We'll rotate shifts to keep you constantly doing one thing, and one thing only. Fucking us."  
"From this moment forward, every waking moment of your time is going to be spent having sex with us. And some others," said Halibel. "And on vacation days you'll be banging us three and four at a time.  
"So what do you have to say to that?"  
"You… you're crazy…" gasped Ichigo.  
Halibel stopped and leaned forward to force a nipple into his mouth. "No. I'm your new lover — one of many.  
"Right now, I can feel you enjoying every moment of this. Trying to resist and failing. In the end, you are just a man."  
Ichigo began to suck on reflex. His already enlarged dick began to swell larger. his ripped muscles become obscenely larger by the minute. He tasted chocolate milk flowing into his mouth as Halibel had her way with him. Finally, he groaned as he came and came hard inside her at the same time. But his cock was just as erect.  
Halibel pulled herself off, pausing only to press a kiss onto his lips. Then she broke it and looked to the tan-skinned woman. "Mila Rose, he's done. Now it's your turn."  
"Stop…" gasped Ichigo.  
Then another nipple was forced into his mouth as Mila Rose impaled herself on his dick. She bounced vigorously, almost violently on top of him. And the others massaged him with their gigantic tits, Halibel taking Mila's place.  
"Shut up!" said Mila. "You should show Mistress Halibel proper respect! She takes care of all of us, and from this point forward, she's going to be taking care of you! Whether you want it or not! Not suck my nipples like a good boy, and let's get that dick of yours bigger."  
Ichigo found his muscles and dick pulsing even larger. He was worked further and further to the height of pleasure. Once again he came and came hard, as Mila Rose returned the favor. With another kiss, Mila Rose swapped with the pale, blue-haired Arrancar.  
"Apache, you're up," said Mila, taking Apache's place.  
Before Ichigo could speak, he found himself grabbing her nipple between his lips. He was sucking on it. Apache pushed herself down on his face, so she was practically smothering him in tits. And as she did, his body became more and more jacked.  
"Bet you think you're a big shot just because you've got all that reishi," said Apache. "Well, you'll be even bigger after this."  
Next came Sung Sun. She wrapped her tail around him and plunged herself onto him. He was both constricted and fucked as she pressed her breasts into his face. They were the smallest of those here, and yet they would have been the largest he'd ever seen before this. He sucked them all the same.  
"My, he is becoming quite appealing, isn't he?" said Sung Sun as it continued. "All those muscles must make it difficult to keep him down, girls."  
"No worries. Our breasts are heavy enough to keep anyone down," said Tatsuki. "Mind if we get a second try on him?"  
"You'll just have to wait your turn, Tatsuki," said Mistress. "Now keep him down while the next one enters. Yoruichi, Rangiku, you're getting your chance."  
Once again Ichigo came, and Sung Sun pulled herself off as Rangiku and Yoruichi came forward. Like the others, their bosoms and asses were massively expanded. But Rangiku had the horns of a cow, and Yoruichi and tail and cat ears. Even her hands and feet had become paws.  
"Yoruichi… help me out here…" gasped Ichigo. Yoruichi surged forward and pressed her groin against his face. Ichigo found himself taring off the underwear with his teeth. He found Rangiku slipping her lips over his gigantic cock.  
"Oh sure we'll help you, meow," said Yoruichi. "We'll help you let off all that pent up stress you've been building up saving damsels.  
"But then again, some stresses can be a lot of fun."  
Ichigo found himself eating her out, even as Rangiku sucked him off busily. Then Yoruichi turned around on Ichigo's face before shoving Rangiku back. She took his cock in her mouth. Rangiku pouted. "Oh, why do you get to go first, Yoruichi? You've had plenty of time with him in the hot springs."  
Yoruichi pulled off his dick and lifted her ass off Ichigo's face. "Ichigo could you help us out. You've only got one dick, and Rangiku is all kinds of pent up. Maybe you could put that mouth of yours to good use."  
"Wait…" gasped Ichigo.  
And then Rangiku leaped over her and plunged her breasts into his face. Once again he was sucking busily as Yoruichi sucked him off.  
"Come on, Ichigo," said Rangiku, grinding her rump against Yoruichi's. "We're giving you all kinds of fun. It's only fair if you give us some fun back."  
"Mmm, this is delicious," said Yoruichi.  
"Yoruichi, stop being such a tease," said Rangiku. "Give that boy what he wants, and you can use those lips for yours for something else.  
"Like putting them together with mine."  
Once again, Rangiku and Yoruichi swapped places. Rangiku plunged herself down onto Ichigo, while Yoruichi gave him a taste of her milk. Or rather, her milkshake. At the same Rangiku leaned forward to eat her out.  
As they continued, Halibel and her Fraccion were in an orgy of their own. Tatsuki and Mila Rose were sucking each other's teats. Sung Sun and Apache were making out, groping each other. But all of them were eyeing Ichigo impatiently.  
"Mistress Halibel, this is so hot. I need more," said Tatsuki.  
"When is he going to cum already?" asked Apache impatiently.  
"He didn't last nearly this long against me," said Halibel. "And Yoruichi is at best my equal."  
"What? Are you saying he's already improved?" asked Tatsuki.  
"His rate of acceleration is astounding," said Halibel. "This boy was already potentially one of the most powerful beings in our world. He could be…"  
"The ultimate breeding stud." finished Mistress.  
As Rangiku and Yoruichi swapped again, Ichigo began to grope them. His hands were free, but he wasn't interested in pushing them off, but pulling them down. His fingers sank deep into their bountiful cleavage as the threesome continued.  
"Oh, Ichigo is really getting into it, isn't he?" said Yoruichi, pulling herself off Ichigo's dick and sitting on his torso. Rangiku and she were pressing their breasts together, making out.  
"Well, once you get past the inhibitions-" began Rangiku.  
Then Heineko appeared behind Yoruichi and pressed her face-first down. She ended up in Rangiku's cleavage.  
"Heineko, now that was forward," said Yoruichi.  
"Little kitties should know their places," said Rangiku.  
"Hmm, I know my place is riding a handsome hunk with you sandwiched between my tits and Rangiku's," said Yoruichi. Then she and Rangiku kissed again.  
On it went, until at last Ichigo came inside Yoruichi and Rangiku, having sampled all their milk. And yet he was still erect. He stood up, his huge muscles pulsing with power.  
"Well, now that was quality entertainment," said Mistress. "Stand up, stud. Let me have a look at you." She walked around him, admitting his body. "Hmm, still ready to go hmm?"  
Ichigo realized that Rangiku was still impaled on his dick. He tried to pull out, but his body wouldn't obey. All he could do was thrust into her.  
"Don't bother trying to get Rangiku off you just yet," said Mistress. "Your spiritual pressures are bound. The only way she's coming off is if you are about to put your dick in another milk maid.  
Tatsuki, step up here."  
"Yes, mistress," said Tatsuki. "Now put Arisawa on that pole of yours," said Mistress.  
Ichigo obeyed, pulling out. As Tatsuki kneeled before him, he found himself drawn to her like a magnet. His dick plunged deep into her, and she screamed as it nearly split her in half. Reaching forward, he gripped her legs and pulled her up, so she was trapped against his chest.  
"Where are Orihime and Rukia?" asked Ichigo.  
"Oh, they're waiting for you this way. I thought I'd make it a special occasion," said Mistress.  
Mistress led him through the halls and entered a room. Within it was a red velvet carpet and a silken bed. And chained to that bed were Rukia and Orihime, newly enhanced.  
They gazed at him, lustfully with devotion. "Ichigo…" They said in unison.  
"I won't force you to do anything," said Mistress. "They're chained up there, waiting for their stud in shining armor. What do you say, Ichigo? Up for some fun?"  
"Ichigo, please… suck our milk!" gasped Orihime.  
"Do it Ichigo! Stop standing there with a stupid look on your face and fuck us!" cried Rukia.  
Ichigo couldn't bear it anymore. He threw off Tatsuki, so she landed on the ground and surged forward. Even as he did a final transformation began. His gigantic dick began to divide into two, equally huge dicks, one on top of the other.  
Ichigo plunged them into Rukia first, but ass and snatch, and leaned down to begin sucking her nipples. Thrusting into her again and again, he forced her to the edge, then drew out and began to fuck Orihime the same way. Then, just as she was on edge, he drew out and began to work on Rukia again. As he did, Sode No Shirayuki emerged from Rukia's body and joined the fun. Tatsuki tried to stand, only to be picked up in a bridal fashion by Mistress. She kissed Tatsuki. "I do so love it when they act willingly. I'll give you lovers some alone time."  
She made her way out.  
As she did, many metal frames came down from the ceiling. Mistress set Tatsuki into the first of them, locking her arms and legs in place. From there she pressed two dildos into her body, before setting two suction cups to Tatsuki. Finally, she applied a gag and a blindfold.  
Then she began to put each of the girls into one of the frames — each in the order which they had been captured. Not one of them struggled or resisted. Yoruichi and Halibel even got into the frames themselves.  
Finally, when they were all locked in place, Mistress admired her work. "Well, don't you look delicious. Activate suction cups."  
The machines whirred to life. Milk of all kinds poured from their nipples as dildos began to plunge into their bodies. Electricity surged into them, driving them further.  
"From this point forward, you will no longer be taking clients," said Mistress. "Instead, every moment you are not in one of these milking devices, you are going to be taking your break with Ichigo.  
"You'll be doing it three at a time. This computer system will ensure he is constantly sleeping with a new combination. When all possible combinations have been exhausted, the system will reset. Once every week, it will initiate a randomized orgy with special parameters. It will be different every time to keep things from getting dull.  
"Oh and once a day each one of you will be released to do cleanup."  
"Any questions?"  
The gags were removed. "Why aren't we taking clients anymore?" asked Tatsuki.  
"Why, because your role is no longer to provide pleasure," said Mistress. "But to sire a new race of milk maids. This is the last you'll see of me in a while.  
"I'll come back when all of you have gotten pregnant."  
Mistress turned and walked back as the gags were reapplied and the factory began.  
As she walked out, she sighed. "Now, I wonder if I should seal off the portal to that world. Or take some more. There are plenty of girls. And more than a few potential studs.  
"What do you think, dear viewers?"


	7. Birthing Pains

Rukia and Tatsuki's stomachs had begun to bulge as they bounced atop Ichigo's massive dicks. Their humongous breasts were bouncing up and down at a lightning fast rate. Creme and eggnog spurted from their nipples in saves. Their mouths were open, and their tongues were hanging out as he bounced them over and over.  
At the same time, Haineko and Sode No Shirayuki were pressing their gigantic tits over Ichigo's face. Rangiku and Mila Rose were beneath Ichigo, massaging him with their breasts. A little ways away, Sun Sung was sucking from Halibel's nipples. Meanwhile, Orihime ate the Arrancar out. Apache was trapped between Halibel's breasts, making out with the Espada.  
Every single one of them had a belly that was bulging outward.  
"Ichigo! Ichigo fuck me more!" cried Rukia.  
"Come on, Strawberry! We both know you can do better than that!" cried Tatsuki.  
Then they came and came hard, even as Ichigo came inside them. Then slumped forward and were pulled off his vast dicks that remained just as erect. Like clockwork, Yoruichi and Orihime arose, tits and belly jiggling. They walked over with swaying hips and plunged down onto his dicks. From there, they leaned forward to massage his stomach with their tits.  
Rukia and Tatsuki put his legs between their gigantic tits and began to massage them. Their lips met as they began to make out. Above them, Yoruichi and Orihime mirrored the motion.  
Mistress made her way out to look at the orgy with satisfaction.  
"Yoruichi, how are you doing my pet?" asked Mistress.  
"Excellent, Mistress," said Youichi, her cat ears twitching as she licked Orihime's face. "Ichigo is such a stud. He's come a long way since I met him, meow."  
"Well, how would you feel about taking a vacation?" asked Mistress.  
"A vacation?" asked Yoruichi.  
But before she could ask forward, Orihime kissed her again and they were too busy sharing tongues. Then the two broke the kiss. They pulled up each other's nipples and set them into their mouths before sucking. Both moaned as creme, and soft serve ice cream poured into their mouths.  
Mistress pulled Orihime's head back and planted a kiss on her. "Orihime, how are things going with Ichigo and Rukia?"  
"Perfect, Mistress," said Orihime. "Kurosaki-Kun fucks me every day, and I'm always teaming up with Rukia."  
"So things have improved for you?" asked Mistress.  
"Oh yes. I just... ugh…" Orihime gulped and moaned. Suddenly she was surrounded by spiritual pressure, and her stomach bulged further. The same could be said for all the girls, and Orihime and Yoruichi pulled themselves off Ichigo. On instinct, the girls all lay down in a line, their legs spread out wide. Mistress smiled.  
"Well, it appears as if you are are just about at your limit," said Mistress. "Why don't we relax for the birthing ceremony."  
"Birthing… birthing ceremony?" asked Orihime.  
"That sounds like… fun," said Rangiku.  
"Oh, it is," said Mistress.  
The girl's bellies began to grow larger and larger, as their breasts dripped with milk. Little by little, their stomachs grew to the point where they were nearly as large as the rest of their body.  
"I should let you ladies in on a little secret," said Mistress as they moaned. "The milkmaid transformation does more than alter your outside body and mind. It also changes your reproductive organs.  
"Before the transformation, your bodies would have produced an independent child — one with its own soul that would grow up over the years.  
"That doesn't suit my purposes, though.  
"So you are going to give birth…"  
At that moment two long, sensual legs were driven out or Orihime's nether regions. They were fully formed, female legs and soon came another leg to match each. One of them had cat paws instead of feet. Then two huge asses, as they drew themselves out to reveal two identical auburn haired girls. One of them, however, was a full-on cat girl, complete with whiskers.  
Orihime moaned as her body returned to its previous shape. The two Orihime's kissed each other, hands roaming over each other's bodies.  
"To you," said Mistress.  
Even as she said so, Yoruichi's belly began to bulge as well. All the girls groaned as their bodies formed their own clones. As they did, Ichigo remained silent, his cock going flaccid for the first time in months.  
"When your body is impregnated, it begins to create a perfectly identical copy to you. It is complete with memories. You can even see through their eyes and feel their thoughts." said Mistress. "Even as they are formed in the womb, they are aged to exact, perfect maturity.  
"Ready for breeding." She moved forward and cupped the Orihime clones under the chin, breaking them apart. "It looks like Orihime has given birth to twins. So, how does it feel to be a mother, Orihime?"  
"It's wonderful, Mistress." said all three Orihime's in unison. "Please use us to fuck Kurosaki and make more of us."  
"Not just yet," said Mistress. "You two need a nice, big milking first. And you ought to get a drink from your mother at the same time."  
At once the Orihime clones leaped onto Orihime and began to suck on her teats. As they did so, Yoruichi moaned and from her came three legs. One of them had a cat foot, but one was a normal human leg, and the last a hoof. Little by little, they worked their way, until three Yoruichi's emerged. One was a cat girl, the second was a cowgirl like Rangiku, and the third looked as she used to.  
Leaping onto Yoruichi, they began to compete to gain control of a limited number of nipples. In their struggles, they ended up pleasuring each other as much as they fought.  
"Wow, Yoruichi. Producing triplets are you?" asked Mistress.  
"Well, we never did like doing things alone," said Yoruichi.  
"I know you didn't," said Mistress. "Oh, I should tell you ladies something else, now that you've given birth. You aren't going to get much of a break. Before you produced children every nine months. Now you produce them every nine hours.  
"And every single sperm that enters you girls is waiting its turn to be born as you. You'll be giving birth to clones regularly. And it will be in large batches."  
Even as she spoke, Orihime and Yoruichi's stomachs bulged out again as new clones began to grow within them. At the same time, Tatsuki moaned as she gave birth to a cow version of herself. Sun Sung, Mila Rose, and Apache also produced more of themselves. Meanwhile, Rangiku and Halibel both produced a full four clones, a cow, a catgirl, and two bunnies. Rukia created three of herself, and two of them were catgirls, the third a bunny. Haineko and Sode No Shirayuki then produced cow versions of themselves. Then Orihime and Yoruichi began to give birth again.  
"Given how often you girls are getting fucked by Ichigo, I have great expectations for you. You'll be giving birth to new versions of yourselves for the rest of your lives. Oh, and you're immortal, so that will be for all eternity if I have my way." said Mistress. "Of course, that means you'll be producing a lot of yourselves. More than we'll be able to use. Which means we'll be establishing secondary locations in my work.  
"You girls are going to become a mass-produced commodity. I'm hoping to have one of you in every home."  
So it began. The girls produced clone after clone of themselves, of all different types. Mistress stopped even bothering to keep track of the girls. Each clone would suck from their nipples, before being shoved aside by the next batch. With each birth, the girl's breasts grew slightly bigger. It went on like this for hours, as each woman produced dozens of new milkmaids.  
Soon Ichigo's energy was restored, and he began to work upon the clones. The clones themselves wasted no time in having fun. They did so in every possible way, sucking, fucking, and groping. Their maid outfits came into being and were torn off just as quickly. Dairy products were sprayed across the floor. Hours passed, and it only became more extreme. Meows, moos, and moans filled the air as still more milkmaids were brought into the world.

Mistress, for her part, took away a number of the newly birthed clones that suited her purposes. Arraying them before her, she admired them.  
"Mistress," whined Rangiku, "why did you have to take these bodies away from the fun? The rest of us are having the time of our lives."  
"You experience what they experience, Rangiku," said Rukia. "This seems important."  
"Yes," said Yoruichi. "What is it you want us to do?"  
"I hope we can go back to Kurosaki-Kunkun after it," said Orihime.  
"You ladies," said Mistress, "have been picked for a very special mission.  
"You see, I have a plan to make some new additions to our little brood. New varieties. And you girls are going to get them for me…"  
They listened keenly.

Rain poured down on the city. Dark clouds blocked out all the light. Cars ran across the streets, as one by one, the lights in the city winked out.  
Captain Soi Fon sprinted across the rooftops of the city, eyes scanning the streets. Her senses were attuned for any sign of the missing girls. She'd been searching for Lady Yoruichi for weeks, as well as the others. The Soul Society had gone into a panic at the disappearances.  
First Ichigo Kurosaki's friends. Then several Soul Reapers and Ichigo himself. Finally, Yoruichi. It had been a disaster, and no stone had gone unturned. But even though the entire stealth force was dispatched. The Department of Research and development had been working twenty-four seven. And yet nothing had turned up. Captain Kuroschutchi was furious.  
Now she was looking personally in the hope she'd find something. Then she sensed a familiar presence. Her heart leaped. But then she realized it was different. The spiritual pressure was twisted somehow, like how Kuroschutchi experimented on living things.  
Even so, she hastened her step, moving toward it. Finally, she came to a deserted alley outside a night club. Leaping down into it, Soi Fon made a three-point landing. There a tan skinned figure with cat ears, feet, and a tail, was lying. She had dark skin and a body of beyond exaggerated proportions and was clad only in a one-piece bathing suit.  
And yet Soi Fon knew it. Relief, worry, and joy surged through her as she rushed up to the figure. "Is that…" She kneeled by her. "Lady Yoruichi! Lady Yoruichi is that you?!"  
Yoruichi's eyes fluttered open. Her lips, they were far poutier, far more exaggerated than before. Soi Fon felt a blush just looking at her. "Soi Fon, I…"  
"Yoruichi what happened to you?" asked Soi Fon. Who had changed her body into this mockery? Whoever it was would pay dearly. Although Yoruichi did look pretty good like this…  
No, what was she thinking? Yoruichi always looked good. And that was not the point at all. She must focus.  
"Rukia she's... we need…" gasped Yoruichi. Then she fell into unconsciousness. Soi Fon lowered her head to the ground carefully. Then, drawing off her Captain's hiyori, Soi Fon wrapped Yoruichi up in it.  
Several Stealth Force operatives landed next to Soi Fon as the rain increased. What had happened here? Soi Fon had to know the answer. But first, she had to get Yoruichi to safety.  
"Quickly, we must get her to Squad 4," said Soi Fon.  
Soi Fon hefted Yoruichi over one shoulder. She soon found that the Goddess of Flash's gigantic breasts weighed her down. Walking across the air with Yoruichi over her was difficult. But not unpleasant, and Yoruichi's scent was remarkable.


End file.
